Fairygami
by aliciacarstairs13
Summary: For all of her life, Hiyori Iki has known the life of being a Fairy Tail wizard. Meanwhile, Yato and Yukine have been attempting to get wizardry jobs, despite not being in a guild. But when Yato and Yukine end up going on the same job assigned to Hiyori, all three of their lives are never the same.
1. Chapter 1

~Yato~

"Yukine, toss me a spray can, I found a perfect place to put our information." I demanded, taking my katana off my back in order to squeeze under this bridge.

"Don't got any." he replied coldly. I turned around to face him.

"What do you mean, 'don't got any'? We just got some." I remarked.

"You've been going around today spraying every corner, and by doing that we ran out. So yeah, we don't have any left."

I sighed. "Seriously? You've got to be-" before I could go on, a ringing from my phone interrupted. "Oh wait, I think we got a job!" I squealed, then coughed a little as I tried to recollect myself. "Yato's delivery wizard here." Yukine rolled his eyes.

"Hello? Is this Yato and, uh, Yukina?" the woman on the phone asked. Yukine gave me a look expressing 'really?'.

"Absolutely, this is them. Are you in need of assistance today?"

"Yes, many of my belongings were stolen by a group of wizards. Could you please track them down and get my stuff back? I think they're heading out on the next train from what I've heard."

"Of course we can, but I'll need to know what train you're talking about. What's the nearest train station to you?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"The Vandel."

I smiled. "What a great coincidence, that's closest to us to. We'll get your items back no problem and call ya then, alright?"

"That sounds perfect, thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Your wish has been heard loud and clear, good bye now!" I chimed and then hung up. "So Yukine," I started. "Oh sorry she pronounced your name wrong." I laughed. "Anyway, we've got to get this woman's belongings back from some dark wizards who are probably at the Vendel Train Station right now, which is not too far from here. So let's get going!"

Yukine didn't seem as nearly enthusiastic as I felt, like usual. "Did you ask her how much money we're getting for this job?"

I sighed. "Yukine, when ya finally get a job, you don't blatantly just 'ask' for money, that looks bad." I stated. "I hope it's gonna be a lot though, he he he!" I smirked.

"Well it doesn't matter since you'll just spend all of our reward money on stupid things like that communicating lacrima thing of yours." he pointed out.

I gasped, "This is just a _phone_ by the way, and it's not useless, you know how many jobs we've gotten because of this?"

"I'm sure I could count on just one of my hands."

I turned away from him, feeling annoyed. He seriously acted so immature sometimes.

"Just c'mon, we've got to get to the station before the next train leaves."

The childish snow wizard grumbled, beginning to follow me. "Fine, let's get this over with."

* * *

~Hiyori~

Confirming for the one hundredth time, I read my mission paper again to make sure I was at the right location. "Okay, it says that the thieves should be at Vendel Train Station, and that's where I stand." I breathed in and out. "Relax Hiyori, you got this."

This was my first mission on my own, master _finally_ let me go by myself and I couldn't stop getting paranoid over every little thing. I mentally ran a check list through my head to make sure everything was going to plan. I already bought my ticket, I just gotta go in, hop on the next train, find the thieves, and beat them up to get this lady's belongings back. A perfect, simple mission to start off with.

If only it was that easy.

Right when I walked into the station, I found it to be in complete chaos. I immediately picked up the pace and instinctively pulled out one of my keys, ready to engage in battle.

"Everything was fine!" a man randomly came up to me, grabbed my shoulders and started yelling. "There were no problems until a fight broke out between a bunch of wizards, including some guy wielding a sword!" he then let go and frantically ran away before I got a chance to respond.

Wait...a fight between some wizards? Seems like I found my thieves, and they were already starting trouble.

Not too far from where I was standing, I saw a glimmer of snow being propelled in the air. So there's a snow wizard eh? I smiled, now's a _perfect_ time to use Volcano…

I ran towards the center of madness until I finally found two different fights occurring. One was with the snow mage I saw from afar just now against some other guy who seemed to use some sort of speed-type magic. As for the other fight, it was a very uneven match between a dark-haired guy with astonishing blue eyes using just a sword versus a very powerful, dark wizard. It seemed like the wizards using darker magic were my thieves.

"Wait." I whispered. I just realized something very important. So if these fights are breaking out right now, who am I supposed to fight? Those two were already battling the thieves. Did someone else get this mission? Something didn't add up.

I got closer to the uneven fight and saw how the weaker opponent with the sword was going to receive a final blow that could end him.

I have no idea what came over me, but it was as if my mind lost control and my body took over.

Because before I knew it, without even thinking of any other way to save this guy, I pushed him out of the way of that serious attack, and let myself get struck instead.

* * *

~Yato~

By the time Yukine and I got to the train station, our thieves were incredibly easy to target. There were only two of them after all, and what made them so easy to pick out was the fact that they were both harassing this random person for their wallet.

"You see that too, right Yukine?" I asked quietly.

"Yep, let's get em." After all, we had about a half hour to kill. Oh wait, we didn't even need to catch that train if we settled all of this before it left.

"Okay," I began. "Here's the plan. We defeat these guys, demand for everything they've stolen from our customer, so that way we don't have to follow them out and waste our money on train tickets. Sound good?"

Yukine smirked, "I don't know what else we'd do." The two of us then walked over to the two thieves.

"Ay!" I shouted, shoving one of them away. I breathed in and began talking calmly. "Get away from him, and please give us back what you've stolen. If you do this without hesitation, no one has to get hurt, and instead of turning you guys into the magic council, we can just forget this ever happened."

The two of them laughed, and the one I pushed began to speak. "Oh yeah? How are you two kids suppose to fight us?"

Yukine took that as a challenge rather quickly. "White Blizzard!" suddenly the portion of the area where we stood turned into a winter wonderland, and I had to quickly get civilians out of the way.

Of course, I didn't really have to force them to move. Almost everybody immediately fled the scene as the battle began. I pulled out my katana and whipped the cloth off of it, revealing it's long silver blade. I clenched the bandage-wrapped handle and began my attacks too.

The battles ended up being Yukine versus what seemed to be the weaker thief, then it was me dueling the harder thief. I didn't necessarily mind though. Despite Yukine always ragging on me and hating my actions, there was no way I could see that kid get hurt. I smiled. 'That kid'. It wasn't like we were much different, he's fourteen and I'm just three years above him.

I shook my head, I needed to focus on the battle at hand.

I grunted, this was harder than I thought it'd be. This guy was really strong, none of my attacks seemed to hurt him, no matter how fast I slashed him.

"Are you done yet kid? I'm gettin' tired of playin around. I've got a train to catch in a bit here." he kicked my side, almost causing me to fall over. "You don't think you can seriously win, do you?" I coughed a little. "I mean really. I'm a wizard who can _burn_ you if I tried hard enough. And you can't even use magic. You just wield that sword around, thinking if you slash me enough I'll give in. Well guess what kid? You're gonna be done for this instant!" he yelled. I grunted since I absolutely _hated_ when my enemies pulled the 'you can't use magic card'.

"You don't even know what I'm capable of with this katana _without_ using magic!" I screeched, dodging his 'fearsome' attack from the left. "Ha, it's over now."

Although instead of miraculously giving in like I hoped he would, he only smirked.

Turns out that was a distraction and the real blow came straight towards me, looking like it was ready to kill me.

Before I could come up with some way to avoid getting hit, I felt my body getting shoved out of the way. I glanced back, finding it to be a girl whom I thought I saw earlier, but didn't think much of it since I figured any civilian who didn't run away right after we began battling would've fled by this point.

I fell to the ground, and by the time I looked back, she already got attacked. She too laid on the ground, either completely knocked out or dead.

I ran to her body, checking to make sure she was still breathing. I let out a sigh of relief. Okay, she was still alive. But she looked on the verge of death.

"Yukine! We have to abort now!" I yelled, frantically looking around, trying to find any sign of him. Not too far from me, he was battling another of the thieves. He quickly glanced in my direction.

"What?!" he yelled back while trying to pummel his opponent with his snow attacks. "Can't you see I'm busy here!"

"We have to go," I shouted back. "just come over here!"

"Yato! You can't be serious!"

His opponent spoke up, "Seems to me like you're in quite a predicament little boy, better hurry to your friend." he looked over at me smirking. "You guys have already lost anyway, your 'Yato' friend over there let our leader get away. You don't even need to be fighting me." Yukine's eyes grew wide.

"No, this can't be true." he whispered.

That's when it hit me, I _did_ let him escape. I got so caught up in this girl's life that I didn't even remember that I was _fighting_ someone.

"Dammit!" I angrily yelled to myself. I glanced back up to my friend. "He's right Yukine, look I'll explain everything. It's over now, we failed!"

Yukine gave me an incredibly disappointing look. He turned back to the guy he was fighting and sighed.

"Fine. I'll let you go. Apparently something very 'urgent' has come up." the guy laughed and Yukine snapped at him. "Just leave already, okay?!" he continued to chuckle as he departed. I felt so ashamed, not wanting to look Yukine in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. Yukine looked even more pissed off.

"Don't be sorry! Just explain to me what the hell is going on."

"Her." I pointed towards the girl lying on the ground. "I was... about to get seriously injured or worse when she suddenly sacrificed herself for me. I don't know how she's still alive, but we _have_ to get her to help immediately."

He shrugged. "I guess." he stood up and began to study the map behind me. "Okay, we're right in the center of Magnolia. Hey...do you think she's a wizard?"

"Possibly, I mean she did know that attack was seriously gonna hurt me. Why do you want to know?" Before he could respond I already knew the answer. No… "Wait, you don't wanna take her to a guild do you?"

Yukine sighed. "I know you're not the biggest fan of them, but if she is a wizard, then maybe we could take her to medical treatment at her guild."

Hmm… "I suppose you're right." I said, then spoke louder. "But there's no way of knowing what guild she's in. Therefore-" Yukine then quickly grabbed the girl and began searching her body, causing my face to grow incredibly red.

"What-what do you think you're doing?!" I demanded.

"Looking for her guild mark dumbass! If either of us can recognize it, then we'll know where to take her."

The guild mark popped right out to me though.

"There…" I mumbled. "It's right there, on the side of her right shin, facing out."

Yukine's eyes moved to where I described.

"Wow…" he started. "This is the symbol of the Fairy Tail guild right? It's like the most popular guild, anybody would recognize it."

"I don't." I lied, he didn't seem too fazed though.

"Okay, anyone that has some common sense. My bad." he stated. I didn't bother trying to defend myself. "Well, _I_ know that Fairy Tail isn't too far from here. It has a big building too, so I'm sure we'll find it fast." I remained silent. "Yato, what's with you?" he frowned. "You're the one who made us _fail_ our job for this girl. And you're the one who demanded that we get her help in the first place."

I didn't look him in the eyes as I picked up the girl, letting her ride on my back.

"Yeah I know." I responded, and the three of us headed out, leaving the Vendel Train Station a complete cut up, snowed in mess.

* * *

Hey guys, I've been planning this for a while so here's the first chapter finally! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and want to continue reading :3

And also on that note thanks for reading this! Sorry about not updating my other stories that much but I'll try to stick with this one!

"You shouldn't judge people by how they look." -Yato from _Noragami_


	2. Chapter 2

~Hiyori~

I woke up and found myself to be in a infirmary of some sort. Or wait, this was _our_ infirmary. How'd I end up back inside the guild?

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened.

"Oh yeah…" I mumbled, recalling when I sacrificed myself for that guy.

I thought about what my parents would say. They'd probably be like, 'Hiyori Iki, you should value your life more than some random man's life. It's a miracle you didn't suffer from any fatal injuries.' I sighed. That's what they _would_ say at least.

I couldn't tell what the time was, although it was night, judging by the darkness/quietness of the guild.

My mind wandered back to the incident. I got taken out pretty fast…"I didn't even get to fight!" I cried.

"I don't think you would've stood a chance against those two." a voice said to me, sounding like it was coming from right underneath me. I looked down to find a man smiling at me from under the covers, and I immediately jumped out of my bed.

I was in no condition to fight, but I could sure give this guy a big punch. He hopped out and perched on top of the railings surrounding the bed. As I lifted up my fist, the moonlight from the outside rested on his face, revealing it to be the man I saved earlier.

"It's you." I muttered, beginning to relax. I walked over to the lights and flicked them on, it's not like that would wake anybody up due to the fact that nobody else was here.

He stuck out his tongue with a smile and winked. "Thanks for saving me, you're stronger than ya look."

"Hey!" just then I realized that he had a distinct smell. Not like BO, it was, well...nice. I didn't realize that I'd been zoning out and staring right at him. "S-sorry! What's your name?" I spat out quickly.

"Yato." he stated, seeming to not mind what I just did.

"That's a cool name, mine's Hiyori. Well, my full name is Hiyori Iki. And I have no idea why I decided to save you, but I guess I'm glad I did." I smiled, hoping to get one in return. Instead his face just grew depressed, but then he quickly snapped out of his depression.

"Thanks, well I'll be seeing you around." he got ready to hop out the window that apparently he came in to get in this room.

"Hey wait!" I yelled, tripping a little as I tried to speed over to him. "I've still got a lot of questions!" he sighed and stepped off the ledge.

"Like what?"

"Like... " I began. "How did you and your friend end up at the train station? How were you guys fighting them? I guess you're wizards… what guild are you guys in?" I rambled.

"Whoa, slow down there, Hiyori." he calmly replied. "Look, me and my friend Yukine, we aren't in any guild. We advertise ourselves, saying that we'll do any job that you'd hire a wizard to do, for just five jewel." he put his hand up like he was giving a high-five, to show that he really did only charge five jewel. Yato put his hand down and continued. "And yesterday, we got a call from this woman asking for us to get her belongings from these thieves at Vendel Train Station. So, we did and then they turned out to be much more powerful than we anticipated. And I was about to receive that attack when you pushed me out of the way and got hit instead.

"You were in pretty terrible condition, in fact you were really close to death. So, we bailed on the job and brought you here cause we saw you were a member of Fairy Tail based on your guild mark there," he pointed to my ankle. "and this guild wasn't too far from where we were anyway, so it was pretty convenient." Yato finished.

"You didn't carry out the mission?" I pondered.

"Of course not! There was no way I was gonna let the girl who just saved me die for five jewel." he stated harshly, yet making my face slightly red.

"Thank you then." I replied. "Well, _I_ was there because that was suppose to be my first solo mission, but looks like I won't be getting any more of those soon. Technically, I bailed too." I looked down, but then I thought of something and snapped my head back up. "Hey! If you want, you can join this guild. It'll be way easier to get jobs and maybe you could get some housing in Fairy Hills. I live in an apartment on my own but Fairy Hills isn't that bad from what I've heard."

"I don't… I don't think that'd work. We're just fine on our own." he replied coldly.

"Well, if you ever want to, Fairy Tail is always willing to welcome new members." I responded, he then hopped back onto the window ledge and jumped out, leaving me to this once-again quiet infirmary.

* * *

~Yato~

Joining Fairy Tail. Please, I could never join a guild. I appreciated the offer, but there was just no way that'd ever work. Although, just to be fair I should bring it up with Yukine.

By the time I finally returned back to the ally way we were calling home tonight, Yukine seemed to be passed out.

"Hey Yukine, I'm back." I whispered.

"Where'd ya go for so long?" he questioned, still lying down in his sleeping bag.

"You're awake?" I asked. "Well, if you really want to know, I visited the girl who saved me, thanking her. Her name's Hiyori."

"Hiyori eh? Well it doesn't really matter to me, we'll never see her again."

"She, uh, it's so ridiculous, but she offered us to join Fairy Tail. If we wanted. Which of course, we don't right? Who would want to join a guild? Not us, that's who." I rambled on, hoping that Yukine would agree with me.

Instead, he sat up, facing me. "Join Fairy Tail? Actually… that'd be awesome." he replied.

I scoffed. "What? No way, trust me Yukine, you think it's all fun and games, but in reality it's a really harsh environment with dozens of rules, regulations, requirements. You wouldn't want to join."

"Are you sure? Cause I think _you_ wouldn't want to join. Me? I think I'd love it. Having a home, friends…"

"I'm your friend!" I interrupted, feeling offended.

"That could be debated. Someone who starves me and forces me to advertise for them isn't exactly what I'd call a friend."

I felt like I was being shocked with lightning. "Not your friend?" I began. "And I don't starve you, we always eat at least once a day, or few days… and we advertise in order to get jobs."

"Which we would have no problem, if we were _in a guild_." he snapped. This kid I swear. Couldn't he see that sure, I'd love to have a stable home and job, but I just _couldn't._ If we tried to join a guild, I guarantee that they would ask a bunch of questions. Yukine would be fine, all he did was get kicked out of his parents house for being a delinquent for simple things like stealing. As for me…

And besides, there's no way they'd accept me. I don't even use magic. I'm probably not even considered a real wizard.

Yukine spoke up again. "Look, if you don't want to join, that's fine. We don't have to."

"Really?" I asked, relieved that he got over wanting to join Fairy Tail.

"Really. Now please go to sleep, I'm still exhausted." he commented.

"Alright, good night. And, thanks Yukine." I replied, starting to crawl into my sleeping bag.

"No problem."

That dirty little liar.

I woke up and he was gone! It didn't take me long to figure out that he left in order to ask to be a member of Fairy Tail.

"How dare he?!" I yelled, beginning to pack up our stuff. After gathering our two sleeping bags, my bag full of some food, my phone, other essentials (Yukine took his bag, and didn't even pick up his sleeping bag. Rude.), and finally grabbing my katana, I headed out. We only parked a few miles from Fairy Tail, so it didn't take long to get there.

I slammed the doors opened and demanded for my friend.

"Where's Yukine?!" everyone here looked to me, not as a threat but more out of confusion. "Anyone here seen a young blonde teenager come by?!" I asked. A girl with pure white hair stepped out from behind the bar.

"Oh, do you mean the one with the master?" she wondered.

"Probably!" I was still yelling, not even caring that I might be terrifying everyone.

"They're upstairs, but that area is only for-"

"Okay thanks!" I darted up the stairs, before she could finish. I looked through each room until finally peeking through the door where Yukine sat down with their guild master, I assumed. I busted the door open without hesitation.

"Ya-yato! What're you doing here!" he demanded.

"I could ask the same to you Yukine, I thought we decided not to do this!" I yelled, looking him right in his amber eyes.

"Sorry Yato, I just couldn't take it anymore. We could be so welcome here, tell him master." Disgusting, he was already calling that old man 'master'.

"It's true… Yato is it?" he replied calmly.

"Yes it is, but it doesn't matter cause we have no interest. C'mon Yukine, let's get out of here." I tried to grab him, but he pushed my arm away.

"No. I'm doing this with or without you and nothing's gonna change my mind." we stared each other down, both of us not moving an inch.

"Why are you so reluctant to join?" their master asked me. I took my eyes off Yukine and turned to him.

"I just…"

"You'd have a family, a home, and more money. I don't care what you've gone through prior to this, all I would consider you is a member of my guild, someone whom I'd always look out for. Yukine told me you wield a sword very well, I could use someone like that in my guild. And it could be a way of saying thanks for bringing Hiyori here yesterday."

"Exactly!" Yukine replied. I was still stubborn about this, but the grandpa continued talking.

"And it'd be great if you two could go on missions with Hiyori. It's too hard on her to go on solo missions at such a young age of sixteen, and I hate to see her continue tagging along with whomever she can find. She isn't exactly close to anyone in the guild, and it's not like I'm going to force her to socialize with the other members." he finished. Right before I was about to still say no for the last time, I thought about what Hiyori said. " _It was suppose to be my first solo mission...Hey! If you want, you can join this guild...I live in an apartment on my own…"_ This girl, Hiyori… I don't know how long she's been in Fairy Tail but judging from what she and their master said, it seemed like she felt pretty lonely. I knew more than anyone how it feels to be completely alone, and no one should have to endure that. I don't know why I'd go this far for someone like her, but I had a feeling that maybe she wouldn't be alone anymore with me (and Yukine) in Fairy Tail…

I sighed, giving in. "Okay fine, we'll join." they both smiled.

"Great. Now, where would you like your guild marks?" he asked, pulling out a magic stamp that was probably permanent.

Yukine went back to his usual, attitude-filled self. "Anywhere, doesn't matter to me." he claimed, but he subconsciously rubbed his front left side, just below the shoulder.

"How about there?" the master pointed to where he was touching. Yukine removed his hand and nodded. He received his tattoo, and it appeared maroon red. He looked down and rubbed it a little, taking it in. "How about you?" the master turned to me.

I thought about it a little. "I suppose…" I lifted up the right sleeve of my jacket. "Right here, just above my wrist, on the inside please." I decided.

"No problem." he then placed it on there, and my mark ended up being gold. I assumed we couldn't choose a color, otherwise he would've offered.

"Alright, it's done." I commented, knowing that there was no going back.

* * *

~Hiyori~

At this point I knew I wanted to leave this infirmary, it's been almost no time at all but I felt fine. Nobody has even checked on me besides when Yato broke in last night.

I hopped off my bed. If nobody wants to come say I'm free to go, then I'll decide for myself. Maybe I could sneak away and get a mission paper, because technically nobody has yet to say that I'm not allowed to go on solo missions anymore…

When I tip-toed past the master's office, he noticed me. "Hiyori? May I have a word with you?" he asked, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Sure!" I smiled, but I knew that he was probably gonna give me a long lecture.

Turns out that's not exactly what he planned to do.

"I have a lot to tell you Hiyori." he began. "Yato said he explained this to you already," he talked with Yato? "But the lady that submitted that mission to us _also_ called Yato and Yukine, asking for them to complete the same task. I have no idea why she did this, but it doesn't matter now since all three of you failed to get her belongings back. Apparently, the thieves had enough power to be compared to an s-class wizard, thus that job should of been marked as so."

"I still should of tried to complete the job sir." I mumbled.

"You did your best Hiyori. However, let me continue on." he replied and I nodded. "After you got attacked, Yato and Yukine took the liberty of bringing you here. Which ultimately, saved your life. So, with combination of also being able to tell that those two don't have a stable home and job, I offered them to become members of this guild. After some hesitation from Yato, they both accepted and became members not too long ago. However, I heard that you offered them to join as well, which was not in your place Hiyori." he stated.

"I-"

"I understand what you did and why, but I don't care. As punishment _and_ for your safety, I decided that you will do your upcoming missions with Yato and Yukine until further notice."

"Ma-master you can't be serious?!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I am. You think after what happened on your solo job that I'd let you go off on your own again?" he asked. I looked down in disappointment. "Now now, certainly I'll let you go on missions by yourself someday, but for now, I'd like you to go with someone, and what better way for us to welcome our two newest members than to invite them on missions with you?"

"But, if I go on safer missions alone I'm sure I'll be fine!" I yelled.

"Now now, that's no way of welcoming our newest members. I want you three to go a little smaller and do some simple jobs."

"But master-"

"I'm done with this conversation Hiyori. Besides, your life is in my hands now and as the parent of this guild it's my duty to protect all of you, even if it were to cost my own life." I sighed, deciding not to argue any further since I really didn't want to hear anything along the lines of 'it's what your parents would have wanted'.

"Fine, I'll go find them." I grumbled, giving in.

I looked around the guild hall and found no sign of them. Well, if anyone would know if they went anywhere, it'd be our lovely bartender Mirajane.

"Mira!" I pleaded as I approached her.

"Hello Hiyori!" she chirped with her always-present smile. "Glad to see you out of the infirmary already, how are you?"

My face turned a little sour. "Could be better, master is making me go on jobs with Yato and Yukine. No more solos until 'further notice'." I whined, using my hands to make quotations.

"I could see why though Hiyori, you almost got killed out there!" she responded. "And Yato and Yukine are the two new members right?"

"Yes they sure are. And hey it wasn't my fault, it was a mission that an s-class wizard should of handled _and_ those two were taking up a job they weren't even supposed to!." I shook my head. "Anyway, I'm looking for them right now, have you seen Yato and Yukine today?"

"Hmm" she pondered. "No I don't think so, but it is lunch time so maybe those two went to get something to eat?"

I laughed. "Yeah right, at least I _hope_ not, as far as I'm concerned those two don't have hardly any money. But hey, I might as well start looking for them, thanks for the tip Mira!"

"No problem!" she replied, then I thought I heard her mumble something about a 'new beginning'. I turned back around.

"Wait what did you say?" I asked. She giggled a little.

"Oh nothing, you'd better get going!"

I pursed my lips. "You're right, see ya!"

"Whatttt?!" I yelled, shocked to be finding those two pigging out at the five star restaurant called Sakura's Grill.

"Oh," Yato said in between bites. "Hello Hiyori." he greeted while Yukine gave me a little nod.

"Hi. What are you two doing here, I thought you guys didn't have any money?"

"Well, we usually don't," Yato began, still chowing down. "but your -or our now- guild master gave us a little bit of money when we joined. And since we haven't ate a decent meal for a couple of weeks, we thought, why not?"

" _He_ thought," Yukine stated. " _I_ thought we should conserve our money a little bit more."

"Yukine's right!" I exclaimed. "You should be spending that money on renting a place or something, like master intended you to."

Yato shrugged. "Probably, but this food is _amazing_ , want to try some?"

"I don't know, that's not why I came here…" I replied.

"C'mon, we got plenty." he smiled, which ended being contagious since I smiled too.

"Alright fine, after this though, we've got to go on a job."

"So master wants us three to go on some jobs together for a little while?" Yato asked after I explained the whole situation to him.

"Yep, that's what he's ordered."

Yukine finally spoke up, "So they gotta be super easy? Wow, how weak are you?"

Yato gasped, "Yukine! That's so rude, don't judge her by how she looks!"

"Eh?!" I screeched, standing up. "You think I look weak?! Says you, from what I saw you can't even use magic!"

Yato slammed his hands on the table and stood up to.

"I said, it's rude judging people before you know them, you have no idea what I'm capable of." he lowered his voice, his face inches from mine. You could almost physically breathe in all of the different kinds of tensions between us. Neither of us moved until Yukine casually got up.

"Well, it looks like we're done eating. I'll go pay up front, then we can go back to the guild and pick out a lame ass job to do." he said, pushing himself in between us, which forced Yato and I to back away from each other. We both sat in silence as we waited for Yukine.

Augh, what is up with this guy?! One minute Yato is all smiles and offering me a free meal, next he's up in my face saying things like 'ooh you have no idea what I'm capable of''.

"Ergh.." I mumbled out loud accidentally.

"What was that?" Yato asked.

I turned my head away, "Nothing…"

* * *

A/N: Well, here's chapter two everyone!

Yato and Yukine joined the guild woooo

Thanks for reading and reviewing (if you choose to)!

If you need me I'll be crying in a corner thinking about the season premiere of 5B of Teen Wolf...


	3. Chapter 3

~Yato~

After leaving the restaurant and entering the guild, it seemed like me and Hiyori weren't as hot-headed. "Okay guys, what mission should we pick out?" I asked Yukine and Hiyori as the three of us stood in front of the request board.

"Well it's gotta be something easy…" Yukine mumbled.

"Hey how about this one?" I ripped off a piece of paper and began to read out loud.

 **IN NEED OF...**

 **Any level of wizard willing to do easy jobs for Magnolia's Martial Arts Tournament**

 **Come see the Magnolia Sports Center if interested**

"Well this doesn't seem too bad, and it could be pretty interest-" I started to say, but my sentence died out when I saw Hiyori's face. She seemed not just excited, but _extremely thrilled._ "Uh, Hiyori are you okay?"

She snatched the paper from my hand and began to walk away. "Yep, this is _so_ the job we're doing and none of you can say otherwise." she replied, leaving Yukine and I almost jogging to keep up with her as we exited the guild.

"Okay sure." Yukine responded. "You seem way too eager to do this though."

"Of course I am!" she squealed. "I'm a incredibly big fan of the martial arts, and I've always wanted to see a fight in person!"

"Who said anything about a live fight?" I questioned. Not gonna lie, it was fun watching her get this excited. I've never seen her this accelerated, but then again this was only our third time with each other.

Hiyori clapped her hands together. "I did. I mean think about it, I'm sure they'll let us see a fight. We're probably gonna be walking through the audience attempting to sell food or something. And therefore, we'll be able to see the fight."

"I guess you're right." Yukine commented. Hiyori began to go on about all of her favorite martial artists, competitions, etc. Me and Yukine looked at each other, both of us knowing that we should just let her go on.

Finally after following Hiyori for about twenty minutes, we arrived at the Magnolia Sports Center.

"Ya know I have to say, I didn't even know Magnolia had a sports center." I commented, looking up the the large round-shaped building standing in front of us. Hiyori snapped her head to me.

"Obviously it does." she replied harshly, then calmed down a little bit. "Then again, I guess you two haven't lived here your whole lives."

"You have?" I asked, wondering why I was even interested in knowing.

"Yeah, I used to live with my parents in a huge house just a few blocks from Fairy Tail. They were really talented healing wizards, and the they were both in the guild as well. That's why I joined Fairy Tail at such a young age, since they members too." she explained, staring into the distance as if she were in her own world.

"I guess you're telling us your life story now." Yukine added in rudely. I nudged him aggressively, hoping he get the hint to shut up.

"Sorry," she quickly said, realizing she'd come back to earthland. "I'm sure you guys don't care about me that much. I just felt like telling you guys a little bit about myself."

I put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to blush a little. "It's fine, really Hiyori." Although I did find it surprising that she would say all of that about herself to us so soon...

Then our moment ended when the man-whom I assumed made the request in the first place-approached us and I took my hand off of Hiyori.

"Are you three by chance wizards from Fairy Tail?" he asked.

"We are indeed." Hiyori declared. The man looked over Yukine and Hiyori, then he stopped as he glared at me.

"Where's your mark?" he inquired. I had to think about what he meant for a second.

"Oh, you mean my guild mark? Sorry this is all really new for me." I laughed, trying to make him relax a little, which of course didn't work. "Right, well here it is." I lifted up my sleeve to reveal my tattoo. "There, see it?"

"Hmm, this one is weird." he responded. "The torn clothing around his neck bothers me." I put a hand over my heart, feeling devastated.

"It's a fluffy-fluff scarf thank you!" I defended, pulling on it proudly.

"So that's what he calls it." Hiyori whispered to Yukine, making me feel even more offended. He nodded, looking like he was embarrassed for me.

"Whatever. You got a job for us or what Mr...?" I pouted.

"Berman. And yes," he started. "First thing I'd like you guys to do is to hand out programs. Wow you guys cut it short. The fight is in a few hours, so you three barely made it in time. I only need extra workers today cause it's one of the biggest brawls of the year."

Hiyori squealed a little. "Really?!" I laughed a tiny bit, she was _so_ excited about this whole mission while me and Yukine seemed to care less. Well, with Yukine, a lot less. "Sir?" she questioned quietly.

"Yes, um-"

"Hiyori."

"Yes, Hiyori?"

"Is there by chance, a possibility of us seeing the fight today?" she inquired. Should've known she'd ask about that.

"Well, I planned to ask if you guys wanted free tickets as payment or 80,000 jewel as payment." he stated. 80,000 jewel?! There's no way we could accept that much, especially for a job like this!

"Guys, I say we accept the fight tickets." I offered.

"Obviously." Hiyori confirmed, nodding her head.

Yukine looked back and forth between the two of us. "No way! We should just take the money. You know how much we need that kind of reward?"

I thought about it a little. The money was really tempting, I could buy some more good luck charms and maybe some figurines, or servants if I saved up enough…

This was a hard change for me though. I've _always_ lived by the five jewel standard. Any job me and Yukine managed to get, we'd charge five jewel. Now we could be receiving 80,000 jewel?

But technically… "Majority rules, sorry buddy." I affirmed, patting Yukine on the head. He of course slapped my arm away muttering something along the lines of 'idiots'. I shrugged, guess I didn't have to get used to big payments yet.

"So you guys want the tickets?" Mr. Berman asked us.

"Yep!" Hiyori cheered.

"Okay then, here they are." he said while pulling out three tickets out of his bag. "They're all front row seats. Now, for your actual assignment. I expect the three of you to hand out all of the programs as people walk in. After you run out, I would like you to stand inside, guiding people to their seats if necessary. And then after the match is over, I want you three to help clean up the place. Think you can handle that?"

"Your wish has been heard loud and clear!" I declared.

"It's not really a wish tracksuit boy." he beat on me for the second time. Hiyori and Yukine snorted, making me feel even more attacked. Why does this guy have to rag on my style of clothing so much? I think I look _iconic_. He then pulled out some programs and passed them out to each of us. "I'd start handing these out now, you can stand by the gates over there." he turned a little and pointed towards the entrance of the building.

"Alright." Yukine said, then started walking away as me and Hiyori began walking along with him.

* * *

~Hiyori~

After what felt like an eternity of standing in the sun, constantly saying things like 'get your programs here!' or 'the fight of the year is happening now! Get your programs to make it last a lifetime!', we finally went inside to help people find their seats.

And then after what felt like another century, we heard an announcement saying that only five minutes remained until the fight began.

"Think we can go sit down now?" Yukine asked. The three of us were together again since not many were still wandering around.

"I think so." I replied, trying to keep calm. These guys had _no idea_ how pumped I was for this. I could never get tickets for myself, it would feel kind of weird going alone and they always got sold out way too fast. Especially tickets for a fight like this! I knew I would be on the edge of my seat the whole time.

I had memorized where we were sitting, so it didn't take us too long to get there and sit down.

"Guys." I started, getting ignored from the both of them. "Guys." I repeated. They finally looked over at me. "I am _so_ excited for this. Like I was born ready to see this. I've only ever read about the martial arts. Every month I get an edition of the Sorcerer's Weekly magazine. But I only read the martial arts section, sometimes the other sport sections too. I don't really care about the other contents, although it's interesting what they have to say about Fairy Tail. I check out those articles too." I rambled, not being able to stop until the event began.

"Martial art fans, who's ready to watch something they'll NEVER forget?!" the announcer asked. I cheered excessively, along with _most_ of the people in this arena.

* * *

The fight went by much faster than I anticipated, yet every second of it was pure amazingness and the three of us helped clean up until the very end.

"Time to go get some money!" Yato exclaimed as we made our way to the exit.

Yukine rolled his eyes. "Remember? We decided to get the tickets instead, we're getting just about zero jewels." Yato's smile faded as he realized we weren't getting any money. I was too hyped about the awesome fight to feel bad though. Okay, maybe a little bit. Money is nice after all.

"Well, you can always earn money, but you can't always see an amazing fight!" I cheered. "C'mon guys, you _have_ to admit it was pretty amazing."

Yato and Yukine glanced at each other. "I guess." Yato commented.

"Experience is what counts, not just-"

"Hey you three!" someone from behind us interrupted. We turned around and found it to be the man who gave us this job in the first place, Mr. Berman.

"Hello sir." I waved.

"Was there something we still needed to do?" Yato asked.

"No no, you guys were great. Thank you actually." he started. "But, are any of you three a celestial wizard by chance?"

"I happen to be one sir." I replied. Yato and Yukine looked over to me.

"You're a celestial wizard?" they both questioned.

"Yes," I dangled my keys attached to a metal loop on the side of my light purple skirt. "Haven't you noticed these?"

"Not really." Yato commented.

"How could you not hear them shaking around-" I began, but then I remembered we were still having a conversation with our employer. "I'm sorry Mr. Berman. Why do you ask if I'm a celestial wizard?"

"Well, a huge fan of ours decided to give their martial arts key to us as a donation since he's retiring. While that's very kind, we don't have much use for it. I was gonna sell it, but just in case any of you wizards used celestial spirits, I wanted to offer it to you."

I couldn't believe this was happening. "Are you serious, you're willing to just _give_ me a martial arts key? I didn't even those existed!"

"Wow, and you say you're a huge fan of the martial arts." Yato smirked.

"Hey!" I yelled as I lightly punched him.

Mr. Berman began coughed a little, hinting at us to stop bickering. "As I was saying, you want this key?" he held it out to me. I was pure gray like almost any other key, with the outline of a martial artist in red, engaged in a fighting position.

"Yes please." I answered, taking the key from his hands. I attached it to my key loop, eager to form a contract with it.

"Th-thank you so much!" I stuttered.

"You're welcome, and if I need your help again I'll just send another request to Fairy Tail. No promises that I'll have another key for you." he chuckled.

"You can count on us sir!" I chanted. The three of us walked out into the night and eventually we came to a point where I had to separate from Yato and Yukine.

"Seriously," I began before we completely split up. "thank you guys for letting me go to the fight and just this particular mission in general. Working with you two wasn't actually that bad!" I smiled, as did Yato. Infact, think I saw Yukine attempt to smile too.

"Not like we had a choice. But I suppose you're not too bad yourself." Yato replied. "So, meet ya back in the guild tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good." I answered.

* * *

For about a week, we constantly went on missions. Yes, they were simple like master ordered them to be, but we were earning a decent amount of money.

Also during this past week, Lucy asked me over a piece of paper slipped under my door, if I could watch over her apartment while she was gone. Apparently, she and Natsu took an s-class mission and snuck away to go complete it. Although, they got caught pretty fast when Laxus told the master that he saw a 'flying blue cat' take the s-class mission from the second floor, which was obviously no other than Happy himself.

And of course master had a freak out when he learned this, so he sent Gray to bring them back.

But of course, that didn't work considering Gray never came back after that. So Erza had to finally get involved and the four of them are still gone right now. I hope they make it back safe, I'm sure they will. Lucy hasn't been here long but those four already make an amazing team.

In a way, I think the reason why I wanted Yato and Yukine to join so badly was so that I could have a great team too, instead of tagging along with random guild members like I always did.

I must say, I think we make a pretty great trio, despite not really using our magic on any of these past missions. Or, well just me and Yukine's magic. Now that I thought about it, why didn't Yato use any magic? I assume he's very talented with his sword (or katana was it?), since I couldn't forget that one awkward day at the restaurant where we almost got into a serious fight. That would of been a mess.

But hey, ever since then we haven't gotten that tense with each other. Sure, Yukine makes rude remarks all the time, but I heard from Yato that he was a pretty troubled kid when he was younger, so I tried not to push him over the edge.

I looked around Lucy's apartment, checking to make sure nothing was damaged, stolen, or other things like that. After about five minutes, I decided that everything looked good, so I locked her door (she also slipped me a key to her house) and began to walk back to my own apartment a few rooms down.

When I turned around from Lucy's door however, I found no other than Yato and Yukine standing at my own apartment door.

"Uh…" I uttered, not even knowing how those two had my address. They finally noticed my presence and Yato pointed directly at me.

"What're doing standing there Hiyori? Were you breaking in that apartment?! I had no idea you conducted in such activities!" he gasped, looking completely shocked.

"I, what?" I started. "No of course not!" I yelled back. "Lucy lives here, I was just checking up on her place while she was gone on a long mission."

"Who's Lucy?" Yukine asked calmly.

"Wait…" I muttered, beginning to walk towards them. Now that I thought about it, did Yato and Yukine ever get to meet Lucy and the others who were currently gone? "Oh, you two didn't get to meet her and some other wizards in our guild yet. It's a long story as to why they're gone. But hey, do you guys have more bags than usual?" I asked, noticing the large amount of items they were each carrying.

"Umm…" Yato responded, then cleared his throat. "Well you see Hiyori, we go on missions together quite frequently now."

"We sure do." I mumbled, beginning to feel suspicious.

"And so that means we're a team right?"

"Yeah I suppose…" I replied with a smile, he thought we were a team too… my smile faltered, what was he up to?

"And team members would do anything for eachother right?" he egged on, forming a mischievous grin.

"Yes…"

Yukine rolled his eyes. "Just ask her already Yato!"

"Ask me what?" I questioned.

"Okay." Yato widened his grin even more. "Will you let us move in?" he quickly splurged.

"Uh..." then it sank in. "What?! You want to live here? No way. No way! We already spend enough time together, and don't you guys have your own home? What about Fairy Hills?" I ranted.

"But Hiyoriii," Yato whined. "we looked there but Fairy Hills is so cramped, we each get like one room. Living that close to so many people is incredibly lowly for a god like me!"

"You're a god?" I asked, feeling puzzled.

"He thinks he's one." Yukine added in. "He's not, don't worry."

"I can dream can't I?" Yato complained. "Anyways, it would be so much better living here." he finished, turning his face away as he began to blush.

I glowed a little red too and then sighed, not being able find a way to say no. "Fine…"

Yato cheered, then quickly gave me a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Yukine, we finally have a home! I told you I'd get you one someday." he said. I smiled, starting to feel like maybe I wouldn't completely regret this decision.

"But under a few conditions!" I ordered, trying to look more serious. "Both of you combined need to pay a third of the rent while l cover the other two-thirds. You guys have to help cook and do other chores too, and it's always my rules since it's technically still _my_ house. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." they both answered quickly.

"Great, well c'mon in." I replied, taking out my house key to open the door. "Welcome." I greeted as I flicked on the lights revealing my-well our- humble home. They both looked around slowly, taking it all in.

"Uhh… Hiyori?" Yato pondered.

"Yes, what'd ya guys think?"

"It uhh…" Yukine started. "Has a lot of artwork." Oh. I knew what they were both talking about.

"You mean my posters right? Aren't they amazing!" I squealed. On the majority of my apartment walls hung some of my favorite martial artists. Each of them had their own frame as well.

Other than that, I had a pretty standard house with a layout similar to Lucy's apartment. The only problem was, I currently had only one room available to spare.

"Hey guys, there's only one spare bedroom. If ya want, one of you can share a bed with me since it's fairly large until we get another one." I pointed out.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Yukine replied, looking like he was already heading towards my bedroom. Yato then laughed, pulling him back by his side.

"Not a chance kiddo. It's okay Hiyori, me and Yukine can share a bed, I'm sure we'll fit."

I shrugged. "Okay, I thought I'd offer. If you ever change your mind, let me know." an awkward silence began to emerge until suddenly a figure appeared right in front of us.

"Hiyori! It's been like forever since you summoned me!" no other than my fiery spirit of a volcano said to me.

"Ah!" I screamed, being completely startled. "What're doing here Igneous?" I asked.

"Hm, so _this_ is one of your spirits. I was beginning to wonder if you even owned any other keys besides Tono." Yato commented.

"Ay of course I do!" I replied, feeling offended. "Although, Igneous here was my very first spirit." she nodded approvingly, then suddenly she gasped.

"Wait, who's Tono?" she demanded as stripes of deep red and orange began to form as if lava was spilling down her short brown dress.

"He's just, uh, another spirit I got no too long ago."

"You got another spirit without letting me know?! I haven't even seen him around the spirit world before! Summon him now Hiyori!" she screamed, ready to erupt.

"Okay, okay!" I obeyed, shaking as my hands fumbled around trying to find his key. Now that I thought about, I hadn't even summoned him yet! Then again, I haven't needed magic in a week. "I am linked to the path to the world of celestial spirits! Now, O' spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Open, gate of the martial artist, Tono!"

Before the four of us stood a very toned man with completely blonde hair. He reminded me of Gray since he didn't bother to wear a shirt with his fighting pants and white gloves that only covered about half of his hands.

"Remember everyone," he said boldly. "pave your own destiny, with your own hands."

"Oh my god, he's my new hero." I whispered, my eyes gleaming at Tono.

"He's your spirit!" Yato and Yukine exclaimed. Tono looked down to me.

"So you're my new trainee?" he asked.

"Trainee?" Yato asked, surprised by how Tono approached me.

"I wouldn't exactly call it that, but I would like to form our contract." I replied, eager to officially call him my spirit. I avoided looking towards Igneous, knowing that she's probably glaring me or Tono down right now.

"I believe there isn't a day that should be wasted resting." he stated.

"So you're willing to help me everyday?" I asked, shocked by his loyalty.

"Absolutely. In fact, I want to train you every day from now on, your muscles look like they could be much larger." he answered, poking my arms. "I could teach you some sick fighting moves and enhance your stamina. If you desire, of course." he told as he let go of me and punched the air a couple of times as if he were practicing.

I gasped. "You would do that?"

"Of course sweetie, first I'll show ya my favorite. I like to call it 'jungle savate'." he stated, ready to teach me some amazing techniques.

"Hold it." Igneous intervened, pulling Tono back despite being about a foot smaller than him. "Nice to meet you big fella, my name's Igneous. Now, I'm gonna have to let you two get on with that later because me and Hiyori have a lot of catching up to do since apparently EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED WITHIN A WEEK IN THIS WORLD."

"Well not the _whole_ world…" I muttered.

"So, if you could go away or sit down and listen, that would be very appreciated because I need to hear her explanation." she finished. Tono decided to bid us farewell.

"Until next time, miss Hiyori." he bowed, then gave me a fist bump before disappearing. Igneous coughed as she sat down on my bed, tapping her foot impatiently. I took a seat along with Yato (Yukine claimed he felt bored and left to go to bed). I began to explain the rundown of everything that happened from my first failure of a solo mission to now.

* * *

"HIYORI IKI! YOU DECIDED TO WAIT THIS LONG TO SAY ALL OF THIS?!" she screamed.

"Well there's no need to get so loud…" I muttered.

"WHY YES THERE IS!" she began to look like she was spilling lava again, but this time at a much more rapid pace as she was ready to explode. I sighed, I really didn't need her to make a huge volcanic mess in my apartment. "Okay, okay. I'm calm. Sort of." she added. "But seriously, why didn't you tell us?! We spirits care about you Hiyori!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it mattered to you." I replied honestly as she steadily started to glow again. "Hey, hey. How about I tell you and the others everything for now on, okay?" I said, trying to calm her down, again. She then finally relaxed.

"Good. You better. And I hope you need me soon!" she answered, beginning to evaporate as she went back to the celestial world. Before she completely faded, she added one last thing. "And by the way, that one with the napkin around his neck, he's got a nice smell." He what? I stood still and tried to casually sniff the air. Now that she mentioned it, he _did_ have a distinctive smell that wasn't too bad. I shook that thought out of my head, it didn't have to do with anything.

Yato wouldn't stop staring at me.

"What?" I asked, starting to feel embarrassed.

"You're spirit, is, um…"

"Crazy? Millions of bolts of energy? Yeah, I know. They're all like that."

"All?" Yato wondered.

"Yep, I've got celestial spirits of the hurricane, tornado, earthquake, and volcano; whom you just met. And I own the spirit of the martial artist now. They're all spirits of natural disasters, except for Tono of course." I explained, to no one as he passed out on the chair he'd been sitting on. "Huh?" I pondered, feeling shocked that he could fall asleep that quickly and right in the middle of our conversation! "Yato!" I yelled, trying to get him up.

He woke up slowly, as if he'd been sleeping for hours. "Whaaat…" he grumbled, wiping his eyes.

"Just go to bed already, I didn't let you move in here so that you could pass out on a chair during our conversations!" I demanded, trying to pull him off. He groaned even louder.

"You're so grouchy…" he complained as he dragged himself to his bedroom. I didn't bother trying to defend myself, clearly he wasn't in a good state to be having a conversation with.

I sighed, asking myself how just a week ago I was living alone, watching the world go by me as if I wasn't actually a part of it. And now, I had a team _and_ two roommates, one of them being almost as crazy as my spirits.

I sighed again, but this time with a little bit of a smile.

* * *

A/N:

Woo chapter 3 and we got to meet some of Hiyori's spirits!

Hope you guys enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!

I've got nothing else to really say other than the Fairy Tail manga is actually gonna destroy me

But at least _Shadowhunters_ just came out, I read those books so long ago and it's really cool to see them getting adapted into a tv show!

Alright, later everyone!

"Well personally, I am a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away." -Stiles from _Teen Wolf_

"


	4. Chapter 4

~Yato~

I was sleeping comfortably on my new bed when I heard a tapping on the window next to me. I tried to ignore it and continue sleeping until it got to the point where it could have woken Yukine. I slowly sat up and looked through the window.

"Are you kidding me?" I whispered to her, even though she couldn't hear me as she tilted her head a little.

I groaned, getting out of bed and throwing on my clothes. Since I still didn't want the cool air from the window waking Yukine on the other bed, I stuck out of our room and quietly went out the front door. In fact, I _really_ hope he doesn't wake otherwise he'll have a freak out finding himself alone in the dark. After I exited the building, I saw her standing not too far from it, waiting just for me.

"What do you want, Nora?" I asked harshly. "And seriously, you _already_ know where I live?"

She stared into my eyes, tilting her head again. "Call me by my real name please. We're too close to use my stage name." she requested.

"Yeah, like what you do is a real show." I muttered, staring into her soulless eyes silently until she finally gave in and changed the subject.

"Why have you joined a guild?"

"Of course you already know that too." I snapped, throwing my arms in the air as I began to pace around a little. Nora remained silent, I guess she literally wanted an answer. I hated myself for giving in so easily, but I ended up telling her everything that had happened. The whole time she didn't interrupt, giving me her complete full attention until I was finished.

"He's not happy with you." she stated.

"Like I care."

"Yato. You know what he's capable of. He could take out your two...friends if he desired."

"Well, he hasn't yet so obviously he's got some big reason not to. Look, you woke me up from sleeping _in a bed_ for the first time in years so I'm starting to get more and more pissed off as we speak. Are we done here?" I asked, feeling more annoyed than anything as I began to walk away, mentally and physically tired of this conversation.

"Fine." she giggled. "But one last thing Yato. I heard that someone is out for your guild."

I turned back to her. "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm not, but it seems like someone else is gonna do more than just threaten you and your friends. I thought you should know."

"Wait what? Who? When?" I demanded.

She giggled, again. "That would ruin the surprise my dear Yato." then she skipped past me.

"Hey wait!" I yelled, but knew it was no use. Soon Nora left my sight, leaving me standing in front of Hiyori's -well our- apartment.

After I snuck back inside of our home and quietly walked to our room, I laid back down and looked over to Yukine to make sure I didn't wake him. He looked totally knocked out, but he did shiver a little. I decided to push the blanket off of my own body and walk over to his bed to let him use it instead. After he got snuggled in the larger amount of blanket, his body stopped shaking. I smiled a little, despite being a bit chilled myself.

* * *

"Can I come in?" I heard Hiyori ask from outside of our room.

"It's too early for that." I groaned, feeling exhausted after being forced to wake up in the middle of the night.

"But I have breakfast." she added. I shot out of bed and threw myself at the door, opening it widely.

"C'mon in." I welcomed, but finding that she only had a few granola bars. "Where's the rest?"

"Rest of what?" she asked.

"The rest of breakfast!" I told.

"This is breakfast!" she snapped back.

"No." I poked at the two bars in her hands. "That's a snack. I wanted an actual meal."

She closed her eyes for a minute and looked pretty irritated. Meanwhile, Yukine was finally beginning to get up.

She opened her eyes back up and aggressively set the bars down.

"Fine. You can make yourself something. I'm gonna head on over to the guild." she then stormed out of the room and a few moments later we heard her slam the apartment door closed.

"Way to go, Yato. First time we get to eat breakfast and you have to be a bitch about it." Yukine spoke up.

I sighed, being irritated that she overreacted so much. All I wanted was some actual food since we finally lived in a house and all.

"Sorry." I apologized, grabbing the granola bars left for us on the table. "Let's start motivating to meet her at the guild."

* * *

In about the total of less than thirty minutes, both me and Yukine entered the guild. It's been a little over a week, but I was still getting used to having a home. Or, I guess this was my second home since the three of us shared an apartment. I smiled, putting my hands in my pockets. Two homes.

"Can you believe it?" I accidentally pondered out loud.

"Believe what?" Yukine asked.

"Nothing little buddy." I replied as I patted his head a little, in which he responded with swatting my arm away.

Not long after, we met up with Hiyori who looked a little disappointed.

"Guys," she began. "There's no more easy jobs available. The board's full of missions that require actual magic and fighting." she sighed, with her shoulders hunched over.

Yukine turned around and began to walk away. "I'm going home then." he stated, giving the two of us a wave. I pulled him back before he could get too far.

"Whoa there, why don't we just ask gramps over there by the bar if we can go on a harder mission."

"Yeah I think we've done enough easy jobs." Hiyori agreed.

"Okay fine." Yukine mumbled, probably feeling embarrassed that I was parenting him so much.

The three of us walked up to master and sat down around him.

"What do you kids want?" he asked, being able to tell from our faces that we weren't here to have a casual conversation.

"So there's no easy missions left." I stated.

"Guess you guys get the day off."

"Or... we could maybe try some harder ones?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"No."

"But master! We've been doing easy missions all week, I think we're ready for something that requires us to use our actual skills." Hiyori argued.

"No means no you two. And you I guess." he glanced over at Yukine who didn't seem very interested in the conversation.

"But why not?" she asked.

"Because I don't think you've truly recovered yet Hiyori."

"What?! I'm totally fine and-"

"We don't need to risk you getting re-injured to find that out." master stated. I felt bad for her, I hope she didn't blame herself for this. Now that I thought about it however, I was beginning to feel drained due to the fact that I used to only do maybe _one_ job a week.

"Well, guess we just gotta accept our fate, Hiyori." I told her and receiving a confused look. Yukine shrugged, agreeing with me. "C'mon, a day off can't be awful right? Let's go to Capypa land!" I cheered as the three of us went to sit down at a table in the guild hall.

"No." Yukine decided.

"Why not?" I complained. Truthfully, I've never been able to go but I've always wanted to. I see ads for it all the time and they always say that I could meet a real Capypa…

"Yato," Hiyori started seriously. "that's really far from here. If we were gonna go, it'd be for a lot longer than one day."

"Well that's okay, what if there isn't any easy jobs available for a while?"

"I'm with Yukine on this one, we can't just drop hundreds of dollars to go take a vacation!" she argued and I began to sulk a little.

"Fine. Then what else are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Who says we have to do anything?" Yukine answered my question with another question. "I don't know about you two, but I think I want a day to myself." he stood up and gave me and Hiyori a wave. "Later."

"Where do you think he's going?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Beats me." I smirked a little. "Wanna go to Capypa land?" she then gave me a 'really?' look and got up in silence.

"Hiyori don't leave me!" I whined, stretching out my arm hopelessly to her. She continued walking away anyway and I watched her leave the guild. I sighed, coming to a loss of what to do.

* * *

~Hiyori~

"Open, gate of the martial artist, Tono!" I yelled as I summoned Tono at home. I decided to dedicate today for some training. After all, Tono insisted that I learned some fighting moves from him.

He gave me a bow. "Hello Miss Hiyori. Ready for training to begin?"

I gave him a nod. "Yes. But how long did you want to train? Cause I was hoping that later today I could train with Cyclone a little bit too."

"I'm not too familiar with time in this world. We're gonna train for however long it takes until we've made some progress."

"Right." I replied back.

* * *

4 hours later I laid on the floor, barely breathing. "Can we, maybe, take a break now?" I asked through inhales and exhales.

He stood above me, barely breaking a sweat.

"I guess. Actually, I think we'll call it off for today. I have composed a list of materials you should go out and buy in order to make this training meaningful." he replied, handing me a piece of paper. All of that wasn't meaningful?!

"Okay." I said as calmly as possible while I accepted the list from Tono. I began to read it and looked at the prices. "Tono! This is gonna cost a fortune!"

He shrugged. "Do you want to be a stronger wizard or not? You know they say that a celestial wizard's weakest point is their own physical body. Miss Hiyori, do you want to be that venerable?" he asked, looking right into my hot pink eyes.

I looked away awkwardly. "No…"

"Then go out and buy all of the items I've requested."

"Yes sir." I whined, giving in as I said goodbye to him and my money.

* * *

I shopped around until about sunset. I looked over the list again, checking to make sure I got everything Tono asked for. "Looks about right." I mumbled.

"Hm?" I heard someone say as they stopped walking past me. I turned back to find that someone to be Yukine.

"Oh, hi Yukine!" I greeted, he gave a little smirk.

"Hey. Spent your day shopping I see." he said, looking down at the dozens of bags I was struggling to carry.

"Just about, although I did spend a lot of time training with Tono. He's really intense! It's gonna make me a better wizard by the end however." I replied.

"Good. I guess." he responded and I realized how he looked...different somehow.

"Are you okay, Yukine?" I asked.

He gave me a serious look. "Yeah."

"Alright…" I replied, not sure if I believed him or not. "Hey! There's this really cool place I want to show you, it's not too far from here actually."

He shrugged. "Okay."

We walked awkwardly in silence for the whole way there as we crossed over a bridge and stopped at the top of the little grassy hill.

"See? Look at the sunset from here. It's such a beautiful view, especially with that river down there." I told as we began to move down the hill a little.

"Well the pretty view got ruined by that over there." Yukine stated, pointing to the bottom of the hill where Yato stood, heaving as he leaned onto his katana.

"Yato?!" I said, surprised to find him here. He finally noticed us and gave me and Yukine a wave.

"Yo. Decided to spend some time training and it took at least an hour, but I found this quiet place. Well, it _was_ deserted and peaceful until you two showed up." he replied while wiping some sweat off his forehead with his 'fluffy-fluff scarf' (as he called it).

"Could say the same to you." Yukine mumbled. I began to feel the tension form and tried to resolve it.

I put my bags down and went to sit along the hill. "How about we watch the sunset here and then go get something to eat at the guild?" I offered.

"Sure. I'm starvin'." Yato replied as he went to take a seat by me. Yukine reluctantly came over too and the three of us sat in silence until we could barely see the sun.

"Alright, close enough. Can we go now?" Yukine asked as he zipped up his jacket. Yato stood up too.

"Sure thing buddy, starting to get too cold out here for you?" he asked, patting Yukine's head.

Yukine stepped away. "No, just bored is all." he replied, avoiding eye contact with both of us.

"Aren't you a snow user?" I pondered. "You would think they wouldn't get cold."

"I just do, okay?!" he snapped and Yato gave me a look that said 'don't push it'. I kept my mouth shut about that and picked up all of my bags.

"Alright, let's go." I said, hoping that maybe one of them would help carry my dozens of bags but of course they didn't.

On the way there however, we stopped by my-well our- apartment to drop off all of my items. So, it took some extra time to finally make it to the guild and by the time we got there, Yato looked like he was gonna collapse.

"You shouldn't be this weak." Yukine started. "We've gone days without eating before." I laughed, amused by his insult.

Yato stuttered as he tried to defend himself. "Well I've, I've gotten so used to, uh, eating three times a day so now it's hard to go without eating for over, a long time."

I was still laughing, and Yukine was sort of smiling too, being proud of his own comment. We took a seat at a table and right away got some food. Yato and Yukine, like usual, wolfed their meals in about five minutes and sat at the table, awkwardly watching me eat.

"You take forever Hiyori." Yato stated, looking bored.

"I'm sorry I actually _try_ to eat at a normal pace." I replied back. "If you're so bored, how about you two find some game to play or something?"

Yato and Yukine looked at eachother and nodded. "Alright, we'll go see what we can find. This is a guild right? There's gotta be plenty." Yato responded as they stood up and left.

Just as I finished eating, the two of them came back running. Yato pushed my plate to the side quickly and set down a box on the table.

"What did you guys find?" I asked, then looked down at the label to see for myself. "Jenga?"

"Have you ever played before?" he asked.

I pursed my lips as I tried to remember. "I think so, it was a long time ago."

"Then you should teach me because I've never actually played before but it looks so cool! The big buff guy started explaining it to me and it sounds so fun!" Yato cheered, clearly he was eager to play. "Although, I don't know why that guy said it was a 'manly' game…" he wondered.

"You mean Elfman?" I asked and he nodded. Of course it was. I looked over to Yukine. "Have you played before?"

"No." he answered.

"Well, I think I remember the rules. It's really not too hard." I said as we began to set the game up. "Okay, first we gotta stack all of these pieces on top of each other in groups of three." I explained. Elfman then came over and stood by our table.

"You guys playing a real man's game?!" he asked, clearly interested in what we were doing.

"Yep. Just started." I told him. He ended up still staying as he watched our game of jenga begin.

"Alright, so what we do is one of us pulls out a piece and puts it back on top, and then the next person does the same thing until the tower collapses. Does that make sense?" I asked and they both nodded.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Yato exclaimed, deciding he would be the first to go. Right away our game ended as he pulled out the bottom piece way too fast. Me and Yukine sighed as he watched our tower fall with a confused look on his face. "What did I do wrong?"

Yukine shook his head. "You pulled out the piece way too fast idiot! Of course the tower was gonna fall like that."

"I'll come back later when you guys have figured the game out." Elfman commented, leaving the three of us.

Yato tried to laugh it off a little as he looked embarrassed. "Can we try again?"

"Sure." I answered. We set up the game again and this time, it went much better than the first. However, the tower still collapsed when it was Yato's turn.

"Damnit." he muttered and then he began to quickly picked up the pieces again.

"We're going for another round?" Yukine asked.

"Well I don't want the tower to fall when it's my turn." Yato replied. Yukine looked to me and I shrugged.

"We got nothing better to do, so I guess why not." I commented as I started to help him pick up the pieces and set the game up again.

By the sixth time around, all three of us were getting really good. Before we knew it, everyone here at the guild stood around us as we had to be standing up on our chairs to reach the top of the jenga tower.

"How many stories do you guys have?!" Loke asked.

Levy gave him an answer. "They're on thirty-six!" she exclaimed. There were a lot of 'wow's and 'amazing's being spoken among the crowd. All three of us didn't focus on the people watching too much though. We were all incredibly glued to the game, trying to keep it alive as long as possible.

The tower barely survived Yato's previous move as it stood on a single piece, and I knew it was gonna be the end. I analyzed every possible move, but nothing seemed like it would work. I heard people whispering among the crowd, and I could tell they were worried too.

I finally gave in and pulled out a piece around bottom that looked most likely to survive, but of course it didn't.

It almost felt like slow motion as everyone cringed away from the falling tower. I sighed, but Yato on the other hand was actually excited.

"Ha! It didn't fall on me this time! Take that Hiyori!" he cheered, meanwhile everyone else walked away disappointed.

"Oh wow, it's already almost midnight!" Levy noted.

"Well," I began as we picked up the pieces once again. "let's go put this away and close up the guild."

"Are you sure, Hiyori?" Mirajane asked. "I can shut down the guild tonight, you guys provided an awesome source of entertainment after all!"

I smiled. "It's no big deal really, we got it."

"Okay, we'll leave you three to it then!" she replied as everyone began to leave the guild.

"Sounds good!" I responded as me, Yato and Yukine began to go return jenga to wherever they found it.

We opened up the closet at the end of the guild hall and found many other games stacked inside of it.

"Wow. Who knew we had this many games?" I asked, shocked by amount.

"We just joined, so us two didn't, obviously." Yato commented. I shrugged and reached to the top shelf to place the game back on top.

"Well that was fun, we should do that again sometime." I replied.

"Yeah, and maybe we can get the tower to collapse on Yukine." Yato smirked and I laughed a little as Yukine turned away.

"Whatever, you losers don't stand a chance against me." he snapped, and I began to laugh even more along with Yato joining in.

"I look forward to the challenge little buddy."

By the time we came back to the center room, the hall was completely empty.

"Guess it's just us left." my voice echoed across the large room.

"Let's shut down the place." Yukine stated. I nodded and grabbed the keys left on the table where we played jenga.

"I suppose we just lock the doors, turn off the lights, and call it good?" I wondered.

"It's your responsibility, Hiyori." Yato said, receiving an eye roll from me as I thought about how lazy he could be sometimes.

Right when I went to grab the keys however, all three of us stopped moving as we heard a loud sound coming our way.

Suddenly the guild hall doors were forced open. No, more like the guild _walls_ were completely torn apart as a giant metal rod flew in, landing not too far from where we stood.

"What the hell was that?!" Yukine yelled as we all went into defense mode. Me whipping out my keys, Yato pulling out his katana, and Yukine beginning to form some snow magic to prepare for whatever was coming.

"It's an ambush, obviously!" Yato screamed. We heard the sound of another one flying in, and the three of us each jumped out of the way to escape it, causing me and Yukine to land on the right of the iron rod while Yato leapt to the left of it.

I jumbled through my keys, trying to decide which one to use.

"How are we supposed to fend off these things?!" I asked loudly.

"We're not! We've gotta retreat!" Yato exclaimed, frantically looking around like all of us were doing as we tried to anticipate the next attack.

"What?!" I screamed. "We can't just leave, we've gotta defend the guild hall somehow!" This was like our second home. This was one of the last things left of my family. I looked over to the third table in the second row. That's where me and my parents shared our first meal together as three _wizards_. This was the place where I remember seeing Erza come into our lives for the first time as she covered one of her eyes with a white bandage. This was the place where I remember seeing many of our best guild members come to Fairy Tail for the first time.

This was also where I spent the last moments with my parents, hugging them as they left for another mission. Well, their last mission…

And this is the place where me and Yato got to converse for the first time. Right now, Yato had a much sadder look in his eyes than he did that night.

"Look around you, Hiyori. The place is already destroyed."

I let go of my keys, not realizing how hard I was holding onto them.

"Okay, let's try to find a way to escape before another one comes for us." I sighed as we three ran to the front. We slowly climbed over the iron rod by the doors and then picked up the pace again as we fled from the guild.

"Shouldn't we go tell the master, or at least somebody in the guild of what we just survived?" Yukine asked.

"No, we can't." Yato answered.

"What?! Yukine's right," I started. "we have to tell someone, we were-"

"Tell them what Hiyori? That we let the guild hall, everyone's second home _get demolished_?" he snapped.

"It wasn't our fault! Like you said, we were completely ambushed! And you were the one who told us to retreat!" I argued.

"We just can't...I'm sorry but I won't allow it." he stated.

"Who do you think you are, we don't have to take orders from you-" Yukine began but Yato interrupted once again.

"Just please," he started, his voice wavering as though he were on the brink of crying. "please just listen to me on this one."

"Fine." Yukine pouted. I remained silent and as did the other two the rest of the way back to our apartment, dreading when the rest of the guild found out about what happened to Fairy Tail.

* * *

A/N: And we have arrived at the Phantom Lord arc!

I got the idea of them playing jenga since in the ending of Noragami Aragoto it shows Yato playing jenga so I figured, why not?

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading!

If you want, feel free to review or ask any questions XD

I got some Teen Wolf to catch up on now, wish me luck lol


	5. Chapter 5

~Yato~

Even though we knew the guild hall was demolished, the three of us decided to go there anyway. We found that after the other members saw the horrible damage, they decided to go take refuge in the basement of the guild; which I didn't even know existed until now.

Currently, we sat awkwardly in a corner listening to the master rant about his "glory days". I guess he decided to drink away his problems, which didn't seem like a bad idea.

I sighed, I really hated this.

I knew joining a guild was a risky move, but I didn't think it put us in _this_ type of danger.

" _Fine. But one last thing Yato. I heard that someone is out for your guild."_

" _Are you threatening me?"_

" _I'm not, but it seems like someone else is gonna do more than just threaten you and your friends."_

" _It wasn't our fault! Like you said, we were completely ambushed! And you were the one who told us to retreat!"_

" _We just can't...I'm sorry but I won't allow it."_

" _Who do you think you are, we don't have to take orders from you-"_

" _Just please, please just listen to me on this one."_

The memories of yesterday wouldn't let me escape. I kept replaying what Nora said to me and the attack. Damnit! I should have known. Out of anger, I punched the wall next to me which kind of hurt but I tried to not look like I was in pain. Hiyori cringed a little, but didn't try to comfort me. We were all in the same situation. Defeated, devastated.

Everyone heard the sound of some people coming down the stairs to join us.

"Hey look, our strongest team is back." Hiyori tried to say enthusiastically as we watched Mirajane guide them (I guess the strongest team) down to the basement with the rest of us.

The four of them, or five including the blue cat, went up to the master right away.

"Why is that cat blue?" I wondered.

"Nobody really knows," Hiyori began. "he can talk and fly too though."

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed. I probably would have been more astonished if I didn't feel so down right now. And this atmosphere didn't help either, you could feel the sadness dwelling in the room.

"Why the hell is everyone just sittin around down here?!" the pink haired one shouted, grabbing my attention.

"He's energetic." Yukine commented.

"Yeah, that's Natsu. He's a dragonslayer." Hiyori explained. Dragonslayer? I didn't even know those were still around today.

"How'd it go Lucy?" the master slurred. "Did you finish the job like a good girl?"

"Yeah I guess…" she replied, all of them being shocked by the master's current state.

"So I assume that's Lucy?" I asked Hiyori.

She nodded. "Yep. She's actually a celestial wizard like me. For a while there I was the only one in our guild."

"Guess you're not that special anymore." Yukine stated.

Hiyori looked a bit too sad to bother defending herself.

I sighed, hating this whole situation even more.

"Master," the scarlet-haired one started. "do you understand the gravity of this situation?" she asked.

"I'm getting the vibe that she's super strong." I whispered, observing her stance and tone of voice.

"She's amazing." Hiyori commented. I guess I was right then.

"The guild hall has been completely destroyed." Natsu stated the obvious.

"Yeah, we were there." Yukine mumbled. I gave him a look of 'shut up' as I still didn't want anyone knowing we experienced the attack.

"You kids need to relax a little. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything." the master replied, then took another swing of alcohol.

"What?" the black haired one questioned.

"If you're wondering, that one is Gray. His ice magic is really cool. Actually, it kind of reminds me of your snow magic, Yukine." Hiyori said, trying to give Yukine a smile. He just nodded a little, not bothering to say anything. At that point, I knew this conversation with the master that the four of them were engaged in was going nowhere, so I stopped listening.

"So that's your quote 'strongest team'? Where have they been anyway?" I asked.

"That's them alright, and I'm not sure actually." Hiyori answered.

We saw the master get up and leave for the bathrooms, but he stopped midway and turned to us.

"Ah, right. Natsu and gang." he said.

"Gang?" Gray asked quietly.

"Have you met our newest members? They're," he hiccupped. "kind of weird. They've got this weird obsession with jenga and tracksuits." I felt offended, again.

"Why does _everyone_ comment negatively on my clothing style?!" I complained, Hiyori laughed a little as did Yukine.

"Their names are, um…"

"Yato and Yukine." Hiyori piped in.

"That's right. Now I gotta go take a leak." the master replied, running off.

"Well that introduction made me feel special." Yukine mumbled, rolling his eyes. For once I agreed with him.

"Yeah, wonder what he's been drinking. Seems to be some powerful stuff." I commented. 'Natsu and his gang' (or whatever they were called) started to approach us.

Erza gave us a small wave. "Nice to meet you. My name's Erza. And this is Natsu, Lucy, and Gray. Glad you could join us here in Fairy Tail."

"Thanks, I'm Yato for the record. This here is Yukine." I patted his head a little.

"Hey don't forget about me!" the blue cat spoke. So he _can_ talk! I was actually very impressed, never thought I'd see that in my life.

"Oh yeah," Natsu said. "this here's Happy."

"Aye!" Happy cheered. Even Yukine seemed impressed, although he was hiding it well.

"Sucks that we got attacked right after you two joined." Gray commented.

"Yeah, I-"

"Wait." Natsu began. "It's a little strange how you guys joined and next thing we know the guild hall is destroyed… Did you two have something to do this?!" he shouted, ready to pounce but luckily Lucy held him back.

"Of course not! They wouldn't dare! Hiyori seems to trust them and so will I." she replied. Oh right, this was the girl who lives near us.

"Yes." Hiyori nodded. "Trust me, they're totally safe." she turned towards Lucy. "And so is your house." she then took out the keys to Lucy's apartment and handed them over. "You can have these back now."

Lucy pushed them back. "No, that's okay. You're welcome anytime. Unlike you guys." she growled towards Natsu and Happy. I wondered what the story behind _that_ was. "Anyways, I better head out to go shopping for a little bit. It was great to meet you two and to see you again, Hiyori!" she cheered. So I guess Hiyori and Lucy did know each other.

After a few silent moments, Mirajane came up to us.

"Could you do me a favor, Natsu and Gray?" she asked.

"Sure." Gray shrugged.

"Can you two stay with Lucy for a little bit, at her place? It wouldn't surprise me if Phantom Lord already knew where everyone in the guild lived, and it would be safest to stay together."

"No way am I letting those two teenage boys staying alone with Lucy," Erza intervened. "I shall accompany them as well."

Mirajane smiled. "I have no objections to that. And Hiyori, can Yato and Yukine stay with you for the time being?"

I laughed, wrapping my arm around Hiyori. "We already got that covered. You see, us three share an apartment now. What were we thinking." I shook my head. "We should of moved in the minute we met! What a dangerous world this is for poor Hiyori!" I cried.

"R-right." Hiyori replied, probably wanting to say a million more things that could've not been as nice. She instead sighed, and and looked a little red as she pushed my arm off her. "It's true. They didn't really have a home so they came to me…"

Mirajane clapped her hands together as a few tears begin to form. "That's so sweet of you Hiyori!" she cried. Yukine looked away awkwardly while I blushed a little.

"Well we kind of begged her to…" I defended, waving my hands in embarrassment.

She wiped a tear from her eye. "Well nevermind about my request then, but make sure you three stay safe together!" she commented and then left to go talk to some other guild members. I was too distracted to notice that Natsu, Gray and Erza seemed to leave during that conversation with Mirajane.

"Guess we have no reason to stay here." I pointed out.

"Yeah let's leave, I'm bored." Yukine replied. Hiyori nodded in agreement and the three of us departed what was left of the guild.

* * *

The three of us were lounging around when we heard a pounding on the door.

"Do you think it's them?" I whispered, drawing out my sword.

"I'm not...entirely sure." Hiyori said while glaring at the door.

Yukine hopped off the couch and took a look through the people hole. "Well, he doesn't look very threatening. He's got some weird ruffle-y clothing that's almost as stupid as yours, Yato."

Before I could defend myself like usual, Hiyori relaxed a little and got out of her battle stance. "I know who that is." she sighed as she walked up to the door to open it. "Cyclone." she stated. Then he suddenly collapsed and Hiyori instantly caught him. "Cyclone! Are you okay? What were you doing?!"

"And this is…?" I asked for the both of us seeing that Yukine looked just as lost as I did.

"It's Cyclone, one of my spirits." she explained. Ah, so another one of her crazy spirits. I gave a more in-depth look at him. He looked to be almost in his twenties (if celestial spirits were mortal) and he wore a ruffled, torn shirt with some tight jeans and no shoes. He also had some wild silver hair. Damn, each of her spirits had such a unique look, it was kind of cool.

"Do spirits go wandering around all the time?" I wondered.

"No, they shouldn't even stay in the human world for too long." she said.

"Well, I might do some wandering more often than I should." Cyclone tried to laugh but it turned of more into a cough.

"Cyclone!" Hiyori screamed, still holding onto him.

"Sorry girl, I just heard about the attack and had to see for myself. I ended up going to headquarters to try and find out what was happening." he replied.

"You were at our guild?" Hiyori asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, I was at Phantom Lord. It's quite a dark place, not nearly as cheerful as yours."

We all gasped. "Cyclone! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Hiyori worried.

"It's cool Hiyori, they never saw me. But I did get some good info." he stated.

"Okay. I still can't believe you would do something that dangerous but do go on."

He nodded, beginning to sit up. "I'm fadin out so I'll just give a brief run down." he began. "There was the weird metal guy eating iron."

"Iron?" I wondered.

"Iron. And anyways, he said something about not being hard enough on us and deciding to leave us somethin extra." Not being hard enough on us… _he_ obviously must of been the one behind the attack then! It all added up, especially with the metal rods being made of iron.

"So it was him…" I grumbled, clenching my fists.

"And that's not all." Cyclone replied. "This scary lookin dude reminded him that 'no harm come to that one'."

"That one?" Yukine asked.

"That one. He didn't give any names."

I sighed. "Of course not. But what about this 'somethin extra'?"

"Oh yeah, we've gotta consider that too." Hiyori said.

"I don't know." Cyclone started. "I just tried to help out in any way possible since there seemed to be no fighting going on between your guilds."

"Not yet anyways." Hiyori muttered. I gave her a slightly confused look. "Well it seems bound to happen. Fairy Tail doesn't take threats lightly and if that iron guy is gonna attack again then there's a guarantee that we'll be at war with each other." At war…?

"Why would guilds-"

"We have to go tell someone!" Hiyori interrupted.

"Why bother, it's already nightfall. And Cyclone, did the iron guy say exactly those words? 'deciding to leave us somethin extra'?" I asked, beginning to head to my room.

"I think so, like you mean he _already_ left his little surprise?" he wondered and I nodded.

"Yep I believe so. We'll just see tomorrow, I'm going to bed." I stated, about to close the door when I decided to say one last thing. "Whatever happened, it'll become a tomorrow problem."

And a tomorrow problem it was.

We three tried to go to the guild when we found the master rushing out.

"Are you-" Hiyori tried to start.

"There's been an incident concerning my children. I'm going to the park and you can choose to follow if you desire." he stated, not even bothering to stop for us. We looked at each other and decided to follow anyway.

* * *

~Hiyori~

By the time we got to the park, many people were already there and staring in shock at the big tree in the center.

Once I saw the 'incident' for myself, I grew devastated too. Hanging on the tree by big blocks of iron, Levy, Jet, and Droy were passed out. Levy had the Phantom Lord guild mark painted across her stomach.

"Guess we know who did this." muttered Yukine. Us three knew this was coming, and once again we couldn't do anything about it. At least Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray were here with us.

"Master-" Erza started as she sensed our presence.

"I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble." he stated. "But I will _not_ let harm come to my children without taking revenge!" he finished, breaking his cane with just his bare fists. "We have no choice but to go to war!" the master screamed, and everybody cheered (even those not in our guild), eager to take revenge on those who hurt us. Everybody except for Yato though. He began to storm off furiously.

"Yato!" I called after him, yet he still continued to walk away.

"What's his deal?" Yukine asked.

"You're not getting away that easily." I grumbled, almost running to catch up to him. I reached and grabbed his wrist tightly, forcing him to stop in his tracks. He tried to pull me off, but I was not about to let him go. I looked down at my wrist and realized how much stronger I'd already gotten after just a few sessions training with Tono.

Finally Yato relaxed a little, but still wouldn't turn to face me. "Is this all you guilds do? Fight each other all the damn time?"

I sighed. "Honestly, no. Guild wars was a thing of the past that doesn't happen often anymore. We have to go to war with Phantom Lord though. Look at what they did to our guild hall, look at what they did to our members! There's no way we could let that slide!"

"This isn't what I signed up for. I thought being in a guild meant _helping_ people. Isn't that what guilds are suppose to do? Fight the bad guys and save the day?"

"Yes." I answered. "But Phantom Lord is the bad guy right now."

Yato turned to face me and looked directly into my eyes. "But if the bad guys are in a guild just like us, then who the hell are the good guys?!" he demanded, looking like tears were forming in his eyes. I stared at him, unable to come up with an answer. My grip ended up relaxing and he quickly pulled away and continued to storm off.

"Guess that baby wants to be alone for a bit." Yukine commented.

I sighed, still watching Yato walking away. "I suppose so."

Me and Yukine ended up heading back to the guild a bit after to find the Master giving a pep talk.

"Now, who's ready to go right up to Phantom's door and take revenge?!" he screamed, and everyone else in the guild cheered.

"Yato. We have to go get him. He's probably sitting at home, and we need him for this fight." I said, starting to exit the guild hall.

"I don't think that he wants to get involved." Yukine stated.

"We have to try, we need everyone we can get to help." I replied and he still followed me anyways despite not believing that Yato would come to our aid.

We ran to our house, and charged up the stairs. I fumbled with my keys for a little bit until finding the right one. Of course I didn't matter anyway cause Yato left the door unlocked. I sighed, frustrated that I wasted that much time trying to get inside.

"Yato, we're about to go attack Phantom Lord. You have to come with us!" I demanded, finding him to be lying on the couch as he ate a bag of chips.

"Who's 'we'?" he asked, not bothering to even look up at me.

"Fairy Tail! And they're going right now so if we don't hurry-"

"No, I'm staying here. You two can go risk your lives for some stupid cause but I'm good." he stated harshly as he took another bite.

"Stupid cause?! They destroyed our guild hall _and_ they hurt our members! Like the master said, we have no choice but to attack them!" I yelled, incredibly frustrated by his attitude and how Yukine was right.

"Then I don't know why you bothered to come get me. They probably already left the guild, and you have no idea where Phantom Lord is, do you?" he asked, finally turning to face me.

I realized that he was right and I hated it. "Fine then, I really thought that you cared about Fairy Tail but I guess I was wrong." I snapped, immediately stomping away and slamming my bedroom door closed. I wiped away some tears that tried to fall down my face and pulled out Tono.

"Open, gate of the martial artist, Tono!" he appeared before me and saw my state of distress.

"Are you alright Miss Hiyori? I'm not sure if you look like you're in a good position to be training." he asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just do the usual, I've got plenty of time to spare today." I replied. He nodded.

"If you say so."

* * *

I lied down on my bed, breathing heavily as Tono finally gave me a break. He didn't seem to be breaking a sweat. He picked up my yoga mat and sighed. "This won't do any longer. I think you should exchange it for a better one."

Better one?! "What's wrong with this one?" I demanded while sitting up.

"It's not the ideal material. Here, I'll write down the correct yoga mat you should get." Why didn't he tell me that in the first place? This has been just fine all this time! I decided to keep my mouth shut, knowing that there was no use in arguing with him.

"Fine." I grumbled and took the paper from him, and then I sent Tono back to the celestial world. I finally left my bedroom and called out to my roommates.

"Yato! Yuki-" I stopped midway when I found a note left for me on the center table.

 _Dear Hiyori,_

 _I didn't want to interrupt your intense training so Yukine suggested that I write you a note._

 _We're going out on a quick job right now because I forgot we still had ads up XD_

 _Me and Yukine should be back pretty soon. Later!_

 _-Yato_

 _P.S._

 _You should live in this century and get a phone so that I don't have to leave you notes like this :p_

I rolled my eyes. Why would I bother doing that? My budget has already fluctuated so much lately with those two coming into my life and Tono demanding for all kinds of 'perfect' training equipment.

I sighed as I grabbed my wallet and put it in with my bag containing the 'not qualified' yoga mat.

I shut off the lights, closed the door, and just as I walked past Lucy's apartment, I heard a loud 'GET OUT!'.

At first, I panicked thinking that she was in danger. And then I remembered how Natsu and the others were staying at her place and I laughed, hearing them messing with Lucy.

At some point, me and her needed to have a conversation about our intruders. Yet again, mine actually _moved in_ with me.

I left the building and felt the cool night air chill me down.

"Should've brought a jacket." I mumbled as I crossed my arms. I sped up my pace to the store. After about just a few blocks however, two wizards stopped me in my tracks. I was so focused on getting to the store fast that I actually didn't even see them and ran right into the two.

"Sorry." I quickly apologized as I tried to go around them. They didn't let me pass. "Sorry, I was just walking too fast and I wasn't being aware." I said as I tried to make my way around them. They still wouldn't budge.

"Okay please let me pass." I stated. The two exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"You see that, Johnny?" one of them said.

"I sure do. Looks like we found her, Jonathon." Johnny replied. "But didn't the master say she was a blonde?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, wasn't really payin attention. All I heard was that she's a teenager with the Fairy trash."

"Fairy trash?!" I snapped, beginning to _really_ want to get out of here.

"Well how do ya know she's with them?"

"Look at her little ankle." Jonathan pointed out and his friend smirked.

"You're right." Johnny started, turning back to me. "Now then, let's get you back to our guild."

"Your guild…" I muttered, my mind going directly to the guild we were currently at war with. "Don't you dare think-" I tried to defend myself when one of them pulled out a knife and threw it at me. I leaped to the right and barely dodged it.

"So it's a fight you want then…" I grumbled, not taking my eyes off either of them as I pulled out Iniki. "Open, gate of the crashing Hurricane, Iniki!" I yelled as the goddess-like spirit appeared before me.

"Hello Miss Hiyori, you got some frauds that need taking care of?" she welcomed, ready to attack.

"Oops." Johnny said as he made Iniki disappear with one swipe of his finger.

"Hey! What the hell did you do to her?!" I demanded, worrying about one of my strongest spirits.

"My magic allows me to send any celestial being back to it's world. That's why when our master told us about the Fairy hunt, I got anxious and decided to come find you myself. I'm sure two of the element four would have done a fine job, but I just couldn't resist. Glad I found ya before they did!" he laughed. Element four…?

"Now let me do the knocking-out part. It's my favorite." Jonathan stepped in, putting on some weird looking shades. "Ah, she has a weak spot. Seems like you got seriously injured not too long ago sweetie, you should still be taking care of yourself."

"How do you know that-" I tried to ask, but then he sent an attack with just his bare hands right to my stomach, exactly where I got hit saving Yato. I tried to stay conscious, but the punch was too strong. I fell to the ground, remembering how the last thing I looked at was my 'unqualified' yoga mat, still yet to be exchanged.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous one but I hope you guys still enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading!

And thank you Guest for reviewing :D

I've taken like two naps today so I'm not sure what time is anymore lol

And the newest episode of Teen Wolf OH MY GOD I NEED THE NEXT ONE RIGHT NOW

Anyways, later everyone!

"We're here, and then we're gone, and it's not about the time we're here, but what we do with the time." - _The 5th Wave_


	6. Chapter 6

~Hiyori~

I woke up in a panic. "Where? What time?" I croaked, and then the events of earlier came to me. "Oh right…" I muttered, trying to sit up but the chains holding me down to the ground said otherwise. I felt worried, being alone like this again.

Of course, it's not like I didn't mind moments to myself now and days. But this was… different, like I was all isolated again, engulfing myself in sorrow. No, not sorrow. More like nothingness.

I looked down to check if they took my keys. I sighed. Obviously they did.

I tried to break the chains but they wouldn't budge. "Damnit." I mumbled. I thought I got stronger after all that training but I guess there was still room for more improvement.

"I wish I could get out of here." I whined, having nothing else to do.

* * *

~Yato~

"Hiyoriii!" I cheered as I slammed the door open.

Yukine walked in behind me and shrugged. "Looks like she's not here."

I shook my head. "Of course she is, where else would she be?" we toured the apartment a little bit, and lastly I opened her bedroom door. "Hiyor-" she wasn't found in there either.

"She's not here Yato, you even checked the bathtub." Yukine yelled from the kitchen. I sighed and left her room. I picked up the note we left for her on the table.

"Do you think she saw this?" I asked.

"Probably since it looks like the note moved a little bit from where you left it." he observed. Really closely. I looked up to him. He could pick up something so subtle as that? "What?" he demanded, noticing me staring at him in wonder.

I gave a half smile. "Nothing." Wow, this kid had a lot of potential; if he applied himself. "Anyways, I assume Hiyori is gonna be back sometime. If she's gone for too long then _maybe_ we'll start looking for her."

Yukine shrugged. "Okay. I'm hungry though." I didn't realize I was too until he mentioned that.

"Do you think Hiyori is getting dinner or should you make somethin'?" I asked.

"She's probably not, and wait, _me_ making something? You're here too!" he yelled as I yawned, slowly motivating towards the couch.

"But you see, I'm way too tired to make a qualified meal. If I made dinner right now, then it would taste disgusting." I tried to argue.

"You are a complete lazy-" Yukine began, but got interrupted by Hiyori's bedroom door opening. "Who-?" he started, and then we both realized it was her spirit Tono.

"You? Did Hiyori summon you? Is she here?" I rambled and he shook his head.

"No. I came here myself cause it seemed like a lot of time has past in this world since I sent her away." he stated.

"Sent her away?" I questioned harshly.

"Only to the store, I asked Hiyori to exchange her yoga mat." he answered. Why did she need to get another yoga mat? I shook my head, that didn't matter right now.

"So you're saying she should be back by now?"

"Yes." he replied and worry continued to flood through me.

"Yukine, we gotta go find her right now." I ordered as I grabbed my sword.

"Just a minute ago you were too lazy to even make dinner." he pointed out. While that was very true, something about Hiyori being missing scared me, she wouldn't just wander the mall for hours.

"Yeah, I know. But she could be in danger, especially with the war that's going on right now." I said.

Yukine shrugged. "Alright."

We searched all around Magnolia before I almost gave in.

"This is taking forever." I groaned. "She might not be anywhere in this town! How are we supposed to find _one_ girl."

"Tono did mention how she left to go to the store." Yukine pointed out.

"What about it?"

"Well, if we trace her steps than maybe we'll get some intel or something. I mean if she got kidnapped then she could of left something behind for us."

"You mean like a clue?" I asked.

"I doubt she's that smart, but maybe."

For some reason it kind of irritated me the way he doubted Hiyori like that. "You're just _now_ mentioning this, Yukine?! We've been searching for hours and she probably _did_ leave behind something like that. Why the hell would you hesitate to say that?!" I raged on. Yukine pushed me back about a foot.

"Hey! Don't blame me for this! I thought you could figure something as simple as that out sooner!" he yelled.

"Ya know I really hate how you think you're just _so above_ me Yukine, I'm the older one!" I argued, yet being hesitant to push him back.

"Hardly! I act _way_ more mature than you do!" he snapped. I wanted to yell a million other not-as-nice things back at him but I realized we were wasting our time. I breathed in and out.

"Look, this is getting ridiculous and we really don't have the time to be arguing like this. Let's just go try to find anything Hiyori left behind, okay?" I asked a bit gently.

"Fine, whatever." he muttered back, turning around and a few steps later he tripped on something. "Ah! What the-" he yelled, feeling embarrassed. We then saw the contents of the bag he tripped over spill.

"Her yoga mat. That's her yoga mat right?!" I demanded, picking it up and finding her plain black wallet lying next to it.

"So she was kidnapped." Yukine said casually with a shrug.

"How is this suppose to help us find her?!" I yelled, worry filling me up even more. Then it hit me.

If I would have gone with them to fight Phantom Lord, then maybe none of this would of happened. No. It was no 'maybe', this _definitely_ would have not happened. She would have _not_ been training, _not_ have been required to go to the store, and _not_ have been alone. I could have prevented all of this! Why did I have to be so pissed off about this whole war that I let one of the people closest to me get taken away?! I punched the wall next to me to try and let some steam out.

"I don't know." he replied simply.

I had to breathe in and out, again, to calm down and try to begin to think rationally. "Okay, first of all _why_ would they take her?"

"I don't know." Yukine repeated.

"Do you think the master will? Should we go ask him?" I pondered, and then decided the answer to my own question. "Yes we should. C'mon Yukine, they might be back from fighting Phantom Lord by now. In fact, maybe this whole thing is over and she's waiting for us at the guild."

"I really don't think that's the case but I guess we can go there anyway, I'm still hungry."

* * *

On the way to the guild Natsu zipped past us. Or more like completely ran us over.

"Ay, watch where you're going!" Yukine yelled.

He didn't even bother turning around. "Sorry! They took Lucy and I _have_ to get her back right now!"

They took Lucy?

"Hey wait!" I yelled, catching up to him while Yukine followed. "Hiyori was just kidnapped, do you think they took her too?" I asked, making him stop in his tracks.

"Hiyori was taken?" he asked, looking more concerned than I expected. I nodded.

Happy spoke up from flying a little bit above us. "That is possible," he looked down to Natsu. "do you think if they can run fast enough, then they could join us?"

"We're right here ya know!" Yukine said, sounding irritated.

Natsu thought about it. "Probably not." he turned back to us. "Look, we'll just try to get Hiyori too if we see her, okay?" he tried to take off but I grabbed a hold of him.

"No. We're coming with you." I demanded, then gave him a smile. "We can keep up, right Yukine?"

He shrugged. "Probably."

Natsu smiled. "I hate to let other people join us, but I guess I can manage to let you two cling along."

By the time the building was in site and I wanted to pass out due to exhaustion, Natsu sped up even more. I tried to keep up with him, but my body needed a break. "Where are you going?" I yelled.

"I have a feelin' Lucy needs me _right now_. Yato, Yukine, you guys can see the building by now, right?" he asked loudly.

"Well yeah, but shouldn't we form a plan or something?" I tried to ask back, but he was already too far gone. I sighed. "Damn, that guy can just keep goin'."

Yukine nodded. "For once I agree with you. So what's our plan gonna be?"

I thought for a little bit, then decided that coming up with a plan was too much work. "I don't know. Let's just do what he did and go for it."

Yukine rolled his eyes. "Are you serious?! That's a terrible idea!"

I stood up. "C'mon it'll be fine, those Phantom losers haven't seen my skills yet."

He rolled his eyes again. "You're so full of yourself. But I don't feel like comin' up with a plan either."

We finally got to the front of the building and it stood at least a couple of stories high with very few windows up top.

I simply knocked on the door. Yukine punched my arm. "Ow! What was that for you little brat?!" I complained.

"You don't just knock on the front door of a place we're trying to steal from!" he whispered harshly.

"We're not stealing!" I whispered-yelled back.

"Yes, we are. We're trying to take Hiyori from them!"

"That's cause they took her from us in the first place, she doesn't belong to Phantom Lord!"

Before he could argue back, the large door slowly opened, revealing a large interior with little decoration. We both stepped in and saw the outline of a wizard standing at the top of the stairs.

"You two are stupidly brave, nobody has knocked on our door in years."

"It was him, not me." he pointed at me.

"Gee thanks Yukine I appreciate it."

"So one of you calls yourself Yukine." the wizard spoke, coming out of the shadows, revealing more of herself.

"Way to go idiot!" he snapped at me. I did feel like I made a mistake, so I tried to make it up to him.

"Sorry little buddy, if it makes you feel better though I'll tell her that my name is YATO." I said, purposefully announcing my name loudly.

"Yato huh? Well you're not lying."

"How do you know-"

"So why are you here then, Yato and Yukine?" her eyes focused in on the little bit of Yukine's guild mark that showed. "Oh. I see you're from Fairy Tail. I assume you're here for your friends then?" So they did kidnap Hiyori.

"Tell us where she is!" I demanded.

"Now now, that's no way of asking nicely."

"I never said I was gonna ask." I threatened, drawing out my sword to look more threatening.

She laughed. "I see you are prepared to fight. But I don't want to fight you, I was just on my way out to run a few errands." She came down the stairs and whispered something to me. "Good luck trying to find your girlfriend in _this_ place."

"She's not-" I tried to defend myself, but she closed the doors behind us.

"What did she say to you?" Yukine asked.

"Nothing. Let's just go try and find her." I muttered, leaving my sword out.

"I swear all we've done today is search for Hiyori, what a pain." I tried to ignore that statement and not too long after we were walking around, calling out Hiyori's name every now and then, we ran into another Phantom Lord wizard.

"Don't worry," I told them as we tried to pass by. "we'll just let you be on your way. I'm sure you have plenty of better things to do than to fight us."

He laughed a little as he grabbed both of us up by our hair, which actually hurt a lot more than it sounded. We both desperately tried to yank his hands off but he wouldn't budge.

"Now boys, I've really got nothing better to do and I've been looking for a easy battle." he snarled. I realized that I was still holding my sword and I stabbed him in the leg, causing him to drop the two of us. "You little bitch!" he snapped and he leaned down to grab a hold of his leg.

"Don't think I won't stab you again." I threatened and then I turned to Yukine. "Do you think you can handle him on your own? Obviously he's askin' for a fight but one of us should continue going after Hiyori."

He shrugged. "I guess so."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you in a whole ton of danger." I said seriously, looking him right in the eyes.

He broke off our eye contact and nodded. "I'll be fine, it beats searching for Hiyori."

"Okay." I figured that I could take this guy down pretty quickly, but Yukine needed the experience since we needed to become stronger now that we were in a guild where most of our jobs consisted of fighting evil, not finding a missing cat or something simple like that. Plus, I had a feeling that Yukine has been itching for a fight too lately. And on top of that, it didn't seem like he cared to find Hiyori as much.

"Hey!" the wizard started. "You can't just run away from me!"

"Yukine is staying here, I have to go get someone that doesn't belong to you. Have a nice fight!" I yelled, giving them both a wave as I ran on to get Hiyori.

After about ten minutes of searching, I finally heard a mumble from a cell a few paces forward.

"I wish I could get out of here." she whined. I immediately sped up and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her chained to the ground. I absolutely hated seeing her like that, but I tried not to let my anger show.

I instead gave her a wide smile. "Your wish has been heard loud and clear!"

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for such a short chapter guys! Hopefully the next one will be longer but guess who gets a POV for the first time next chapter? ;D

There's a new Noragami chapter this week WOOOOOOOOOOO

And the new Fairy Tail chapter (471) was primeeeee, I missed those characters so much!

Also, like usual I want to thank you guys for reading/reviewing! It really makes my day seeing someone has reviewed, favorited or followed my story, you guys are great!

Time to keep working on chapter 7!

"Some things, down to the smallest of things, are worth the sum of all things." - _The Infinite Sea_


	7. Chapter 7

~Yukine~

"Don't think I won't stab you again." Yato threatened the enemy towering above us. He then turned to me. "Do you think you can handle him on your own? Obviously he's askin' for a fight but one of us should continue going after Hiyori." he asked of me. Honestly I wasn't quite sure but I knew he wouldn't leave if I said otherwise. So I shrugged.

"I guess so."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you in a whole ton of danger." he said seriously, looking right into my amber eyes. I began to feel a little awkward so I broke off our eye contact and nodded.

"I'll be fine, it beats searching for Hiyori." It did, actually. I was getting real tired of searching for some girl we only had just gotten to know. Plus, I haven't engaged in a battle for quite some time.

Yato nodded. "Okay." he then began to sprint away.

"Hey," the wizard that I was about to fight started. "you can't just run away from me!"

"Yukine is staying here, I have to go get someone. Have a good fight!" he yelled, giving us both a wave and the ran off to get Hiyori.

He sighed. "Whatever, you seem like a good warm up anyway. I'm Isao by the way."

"Yukine." I stated.

"Good to know." he tried to throw a punch to my face, but luckily since I was smaller than average I easily ducked down, making him waste some of his energy. Unfortunately, it looked like he had plenty to spare.

I backed off a little and raised my arm to the ceiling. A magic circle appeared in the palm of my hand and snow began to fall down. Despite feeling cold all of the time, when I was in a winter-like atmosphere with snow falling down around me, I didn't even feel the need to at least zip up my jacket. I caught some of the snow and tried to swirl together some snow. However, I was too focused on what I was trying to create that I didn't even see him coming. Isao punched my left thigh, causing me to collapse to the ground.

I coughed and held my leg for a few seconds, absorbing the pain until I got used to it, then got back up again. While he was smirking about his attack, I got back to creating the snowballs.

He gave a laugh. "Ha! You think you can attack me with _snowballs_? What is this, a playdate in the park?" I then propelled them at him and he was taken by surprise. "Shit that hurt!" he then punched me again, this time in the stomach and caused me to fall over. I of course stood up after taking a few seconds to let the pain sink in and I put my arm straight out.

"White fury!" I yelled, summoning a bunch of snowballs at once and targeting all of them at Isao. My attack only lasted a minute, but it did make him collapse a little bit. As he was recovering, I thought about the last time I even engaged in a battle. I suppose it was about six months ago when me and Yato had a job that required us to go to the mountains to get some plants and a monster came about us. But that wasn't a battle as much as it just happened to require a few of my magic skills.

"Damn, it's been awhile." I thought out loud. He then punched me again in the stomach, sending me back a little. I then noticed how all of Isao's attacks were from his upper body. He's not using his legs…

I thought back to when Yato stabbed him. I could use that as a weakness. I kept focusing all of my next attacks on his lower body, but he knew what I was up to. Still though, the battle remained fairly even but I had a slight advantage. From an outsider's perspective, it would look like I was going to win. But I couldn't let my guard down too much. Although it looked like Isao wasn't going to last much longer, so if I could just hold out longer than him…

He spat up a little bit of blood, then wiped the side of his mouth as if he had just ate a messy dinner.

"I have to admit kid, you're stronger than you look. Of course, if your annoying friend didn't stab me in the leg than you'd be defeated by now. Having to focus on defense more than just kicking you down sucks."

"If you didn't hold us up in the air like that then maybe he-"

"You could be way more powerful," I rolled my eyes, annoyed by how he suddenly sounded like he was trying to parent me like Yato did all the time. "but your skills were enough to beat me physically."

"Physically?" I wondered.

He laughed. "What? Did you think all I had was strength? You were fun to play with, but now the time has come to show you what else I can do." After his threat or whatever, the lights instantly went out. Panic started to flood through me.

Anything but the dark, anything but the dark.

My hands grabbed my head as I started struggling to breathe. Something took me by surprise as it snuck under my feet and forced me to sit down. The area lite up again but this time I was in a completely new environment.

I sat on a city bench along with a little girl. Somehow I had ended up in a city along a road.

The little girl spoke to me. "Hey mister, will you wait with me?" she asked. I studied her face and realized this wasn't real. She was dead. A couple of months ago, me and Yato were wandering around inside a magic store for shelter that day when we heard that a little girl with brown hair and sea blue eyes died due to a chariot accident. In fact, she was killed in this exact spot where we sat.

I looked to my left and saw a little memorial of flowers, cards, and stuffed animals attempting to honor her death.

This definitely wasn't real. But it was like one of those dreams where no matter how much evidence lied in front of you, proving that it was an impossible scenario, it still wasn't possible to fathom the fact that you were in a fake reality. It just _felt_ like this was all actually happening.

"Well, will you? My Mom should be here any minute now to pick me up. In fact, maybe we can take you to your home." she offered. I sighed.

"Sure." I answered, figuring that I had nothing else to do. She cheered and thanked me.

A few times as we waited in silence the street light would flicker, causing me to flinch a little. After this happened a third time, she finally spoke up again and put a hand on my leg.

"Are you scared of the dark?" she asked innocently. I didn't say anything, not wanting to admit my lame fear. "It's okay, I'm sorry my mom is running late though." I nodded, too freaked out to reply. "We all have fears you see. Mine are probably even more ridiculous than yours. In fact, I tend to have nightmares."

"Nightmares?" I wondered.

"Yes. But it's usually either scary dream one or scary dream two."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" This girl was starting to scare me a little bit. I looked around, praying that her Mom would come soon. No wait, her Mom isn't coming, right? The real world and this reality were starting to merge, the difference between them blurring.

"Well, scary dream one always starts out like this; I'm sitting here waiting for my Mom to pick me up. And after hours, she still isn't here. I start to worry as the night only continues to stay this dark and lonely, except I have nobody to wait with me like I do now. But anyways, after a while I finally get up off this bench and try to find my own way home, thinking that maybe she just got caught up in doing something and forgot about me. I don't really know. I never get to know because after about twenty feet, a chariot runs me over." I remained silent, thinking of how awful that would be. I looked over to the memorial for someone who recently died here. It wasn't her though, right? No, that was impossible she sat right here with me. "And scary dream two is when I'm sitting right here as well, and I start to lose who I am."

"Who you are? How can you do that?" I asked her.

"My eyes start to do weird things. Weird things start to form on my body, my voice becomes very weird. No, weird isn't the right word. More like, terrifying." she answered. The whole time she was explaining her second nightmare, I wasn't actually looking down at her. I glimpsed down now and noticed her head was down, and her bangs hanged over her eyes. "And you know what the scariest part is?" she whispered.

"What?" I reluctantly asked her.

"I never wake up." she answered, her heading snapping up to reveal one of her eyes replaced by one that would typically belong to a monster. The rest of her body looked like it was infected too. Spoches of her skin turned purple, and eyeballs were placed all over her body.

I stood up and tried to back away so fast that I ended up falling out of the bench. She tried to keep walking towards me, both of her arms stretched out.

"You said that you'd wait with me. Where are you going?" she said, her voice not sounding like it belonged to a little girl but to a monster.

I conjured up white blizzard and got ready to defend myself. I was about to try and wipe her out when I saw tears streaming down her face. Oh god… was she still human? I couldn't kill a little girl, if she had any hope of being saved I had to help. I let my hands down, releasing my magic. More monsters stood behind her as she still slowly walked towards me.

"When's she coming?" she cried. "Why is she taking so long to get here?" I kept backing up, not wanting to hurt her but not wanting to get hurt myself. She noticed this and quickly took offense. "Where are you going? Are you leaving me? You said you would wait with me! My Mommy will come soon! She has to!" she cried. I started to panic, having no idea what to do. There was _no_ way I was going to hurt her, she had to be saved. But how? She kept approaching me and I had to keep backing up. I knew this wouldn't work forever, but before I knew it one of the monsters behind her charged right for me.

* * *

~Hiyori~

"Your wish has been heard loud and clear!"

A smile instantly formed on my face. "Yato! Never thought I'd be glad to see you." I cheered as I glanced up to find him standing right in front of my cell, holding his sword behind him.

"Never glad to see me? That doesn't sound like the words from a person whose king just came to save them." he replied, flipping his hair a little. I rolled my eyes.

"I was gonna apologize till you called yourself a king." I commented.

"Well I'm not a king, right now…" he shook his head, seeming to stop himself from entering his fantasy world. "Right now, we need to get you out of here." he placed his sword under the locks on my cell and yanked back, causing them to snap. He stood and waited for a few moments then frowned. "Are ya gonna come out?"

I pointed with my eyes to the chains binding me to the ground. "Yato I can't." he got my hint and looked down.

"Jeez, looks like you're a very scary criminal if they have to lock you up that much." he smirked. He seemed like he was in a really good mood at the moment...

He broke the chains the same way he snapped the cell lock, and I tried to stand up but fell a little, considering that I was tied to the ground for quite some time. He reached over to try and help me up, and I ended up putting a hand on his shoulder. After getting used to standing, I let go and brushed off my clothing. I felt an empty spot on the side of my skirt and groaned.

"They still have my keys."

"Oh." Yato commented. "Do you really need them right now?"

"I can't just leave all of my keys here!" I answered. "It's bad enough that I lost them."

"We also should find Yukine." Yato added.

"Yukine? He's here too?" I wondered.

"Yeah we both came to rescue you, but we got caught by some big guy and I told Yukine to take care of him while I came to get you."

"You just left him behind all on his own?!" I demanded.

"Hey don't underestimate him!" he snapped, his face coming close to mine, glaring me down.

"Hold it you two." we heard from behind us. We both turned around and found it to be no other than one of my kidnappers, Johnny. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I-" I began.

"Hey just let us be on our way and nobody gets hurt." Yukine threatened, sword in hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa buddy." he started, putting up his hands. "I didn't come here to hurt anybody, I was actually about to let her go myself but it seems like you did that for me."

"Let me go?" I wondered and out of the corner of my eye I could see Yato didn't lower his sword at all.

"Yeah, it's kind of embarrassing actually." he laughed, putting a hand behind his head. "Turns out you _weren't_ the celestial wizard we needed. Boss wanted a girl named Lucy who can be identified by her blonde hair and golden keys, which you have neither of. Juvia and Sol captured her, but she just got away actually. Boss is pretty pissed off about it and if he found out we wasted our time capturing you, well, I don't know what'd happen to me and Jonathan. So you better get out while you can. For mine and your sake." he explained. They took Lucy then too? Why do they need her?

"Why do you guys need Lucy? Is this what this whole war is about?" I asked with Yato's eyes widening next to me.

"Mostly, because we'll probably call off the attack once you guys give her to us again."

"The attack?" Yato pondered.

"Yeah, let's just say your guild is probably gonna have a fun time once we get moving. In fact, like I said, you guys need to leave soon or else you're gonna have to watch your guild get demolished from inside of here."

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Yato demanded. He really confused me sometimes. He either acts like he totally doesn't care what's going on, and then other times his pride kicks in and he is suddenly ready to destroy anyone.

Not only did Yato confuse me, but what Johnny just said made zero sense. 'Get moving'? 'From inside of here'?

"Look buddy, I only follow orders. Our boss says that a client has paid big bucks for us to capture and give to him Lucy Heartfilia, so that's all we're trying to do."

"Heartfilia…?" I wondered. She couldn't be a part of _the_ Heartfilias? My parents occasionally worked with the Heartfilias, but compared to them we were considered a far lower class. Now that I thought about it though, Lucy never brought up her last name… "So that's why you took me? You thought I was her?"

"Yes." he said embarrassingly. "But like I said, she got away from us already."

"So Natsu was able to rescue her." Yato mumbled next to me and finally relaxed a little. "Well okay then. C'mon Hiyori let's go get Yukine. I'm sure he's done with that big macho guy he's battling with anyway."

"Your friend got caught in a fight? With a big dude?" Johnny asked.

"None of your damn business." he snapped.

"Hey, I was just curious. Cause if he's fighting Isao, damn is he done for. That guy has not only the physical strength to knock anyone down, but when he pulls out his mind tricks," he laughed. "well, like I said, you'll be done for."

"What did I just say about underestimating people?" Yato mumbled, grabbing my arm and turning us around. "C'mon Hiyori, we'll just pick up Yukine on the way out of here."

I didn't want to ask Yato this myself, but I couldn't help if he was the one underestimating people, and by people I meant Yukine. I've never seen him fight before, but I had a feeling he was too on edge and impulsive to always think clearly during a fight.

"Hey wait!" Johnny called out after us. "Doesn't your little friend want her keys back?" he asked, dangling my keys, my life, in his hands.

"Yes!" I answered, releasing myself of Yato's grip and running towards him. He held them out and I quickly snatched them. I counted the five to make sure none were missing. "Thank you!" I bowed, and then caught back up with Yato who still continued to run.

"How far is he from here?" I asked.

"Not too far. In a couple of turns we should reach him. I think, it's hard to remember." he answered.

"Yato! We need to get to him as soon-"

"As soon as what? Haven't seen you two around before." a Phantom Lord wizard interrupted my sentence and our search. The first feature I noticed was his incredibly long hair. It curled all the way to his feet, but at least it looked recently washed considering the amount he had.

"I'm sick of people getting in my way." Yato stated in a very pissed off tone.

"Oh? Well I'm _sick_ of random wizards poppin' up in our place. I don't believe that trespassers should be allowed to simply escape." he threatened.

Yato rolled his eyes. "I have to beat the crap out of you to get to Yukine? Fine, Hiyori you can stand back or watch." I wanted to tell him that he couldn't boss me around like that, but now didn't seem like a good time to argue.

"Of course I'm gonna help you fight." I said.

"You sure? He seems pretty tough for you."

"Yes I'm sure!" I replied. "And _you_ were the one saying not to underestimate Yukine so why are you thinking that I can't help you beat him?" he stared at me for a few seconds and shook his head.

"You're right, sorry. Guess I haven't seen you fight much." he smirked, then got whipped with a lock of dark red hair.

"Sorry, I got sick of waiting for you two to shut up." the enemy stated.

"Yato!" I cried, rushing over to him in a panic. He quickly stood up though.

"I'm fine, it's not me we have to worry about."

"Right." I replied, and then I turned towards him. "What's your name anyways?"

"Mine? If you really care, it's Gorou. But that doesn't matter too much since you'll be beaten to a pulp in a manner of a few minutes." Gorou smirked.

"This guy is a lot of talk…" I mumbled, quietly enough to where nobody heard me. I then decided to go for it and attack him head on myself.

"Jungle Savate!" I screamed, jumping up to give him a giant kick.

Which was a stupid mistake.

By the time my leg got close to Gorou, his hair wrapped around it and threw me to the side, opposite of Yato.

"You idiot!" he yelled at me.

I groaned more than just because of the fall. "Yeah I know that! I don't see you doing anything!"

"Well it's not like we made a plan or anything before you just took off after him!"

" _I_ took off?!" I repeated, thinking about how Yato definitely just ran off to get me instead of helping out Yukine. "Anyways, do you have some great plan to beat him?" I asked.

He thought for a minute and then answered, "No."

"Of course not." I muttered.

"But, we can just continue to attack until I think of something." he stated and I rolled my eyes at his hippocratism.

"Alright."

"You two need to. Shut. Up." Gorou commented, sending a whip of hair to both of us. Yato kept trying to cut off our freakish enemy's hair, which made sense, but he quickly saw what Yato was attempting to do and kept dodging his sword.

"If only I could cut his stupid hair." he mumbled. Meanwhile, I kept trying to use physical attacks but nothing seemed to be working. I still felt hesitant to use my spirits since the guilt of losing them still consumed me.

"Wait I just thought of something." Yato stated as we stood back-to-back.

"Go on…" I asked, thinking that maybe he thought of a good way to beat Gorou.

"A while ago you said that you lived in a big mansion, so did you have like maids, servants...?" I thought back to when I explained that to him. It was after the epic martial arts fight, right?

" _Then again, I guess you two haven't lived here your whole lives."_

" _You have?"_

" _Yeah, I used to live with my parents in a huge house just a few blocks from Fairy Tail. They were really talented healing wizards, and the they were both in the guild as well. That's why I joined Fairy Tail at such a young age, since they were members too."_

"Yato! Now's not the time to be asking that!" I yelled. Seriously? He wants to know this as we were _battling._

"But I just thought about it cause ever since I've was a kid, I've always had the desire to become famous and have lots of servants working for me, and maybe even praising me and-"

"That's nice Yato." I cut in. "If you really want, I'll tell you all about it later. Right now we need to actually _defeat_ this guy."

"Sorry, you're right." he said, and then started going extra hard slashing his sword. I kept watching him miss, if only I could distract Gorou…

I whacked myself on the head. "Duh!"

"Hiyori! What're doing?!" Yato demanded, seeming to be very confused by my actions.

"I'm gonna give you an opening!" I told him. "Open, gate of the whirling tornado, Cyclone!" Cyclone appeared before us, giving a relaxed stance with both of his arms above his head as if he had just completed a workout.

"Sup everyone. How're you doin' Hiyori?" he asked and before I had the chance to answer Gorou pointed towards him.

"You! You were the one sneaking around our guild the other night!" he shouted. Cyclone chuckled a little.

"Oh yeah that was me."

"How'd he figure that out?" Yato wondered and I shrugged, ready to tell him that I didn't have a clue until Gorou interrupted me before I could even say anything, again.

"I found a few strands of hair on the ground that looked like they didn't belong to anybody in Phantom Lord." he answered casually.

"Uh…" me and Yato mumbled at the same time.

"Normally, that's not what-" Yato began.

"We came here to do." I finished, even though that probably wasn't what he planned to say. "Cyclone, you don't need to go too hard on this guy but give him something that'll tangle the hell out of his hair." I commanded, feeling strangely powerful. I did of course need to apologize for losing his key and the others later, but right now other pressing manners were at hand.

"I got ya covered." he said, snapping his fingers. A few moments later we heard the sound of powerful, dusty winds coming from down the hall.

"Why do you always have to make your attacks come from a distance?" I asked with a sigh.

"It's more dramatic and fitting that way." he shrugged and I rolled my eyes a little. Yato laughed a little, being amused by my spirits like usual. Finally the tornado (that was too small to be considered a real one but large enough to give anyone a spin) reached us, and specifically Gorou. He tried to run from it but he only lasted a few seconds before getting spiraled into it, and as a result he lied down on the ground with a few injuries and his hair tangled up everywhere.

I looked over at Yato to try and give him a hint of what to do next. He didn't understand for a few moments and then his eyes grew a little wide as he nodded.

"That's so simple yet genius Hiyori." he complimented, causing me to blush a little for some reason. He walked up to Gorou and raised his sword. _Slash!_ He had no trouble cutting through his long red hair and he cried out.

"No! My hair! You know how long it takes to grow?!" he demanded, struggling to sit up as he cradled his lost hair.

"Nope, and honestly I don't care much." Yato stated.

I turned to Cyclone. "You did an excellent job as always!"

He smirked a little. "It was no problem, homegirl." he replied. Did he just call me 'homegirl'?

"I'm so sorry for losing all of you guys. I can't believe how easily they took me." I apologized, looking down in shame. He tried to lift my head up a little.

"Don't fret, you got us back, right? No harm done." he said, forgiving me easily. A wave of guilt seemed to wash out of me. He was right, I couldn't linger onto that fact any longer. "I see you have a friend that you need to find, so call me again if ya need me."

he evaporated out of our presence and Yato came up to me as he finished picking off all the hair on his sword.

"Gross." he mumbled. "Anyways, you ready to go find Yukine? By now he _has_ to be done with whoever that guy he was fighting."

I nodded as I wiped off my skirt and got ready to run. "Let's go."

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating since the beginning of this month! Life's gotten really busy but to make up for it (or try to at least) I'm uploading double chapters today! Yep chapter 8 should be available to read right after this! Thank you guys for reading/reviewing though, I really enjoy writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading it too (except for those painful parts ya know).

Anyways, time to put up chapter 8!

(Also chapter 474 of Fairy Tail MY GOD THAT WAS GOOD)

"Shine until your body is melted. Create the shadow in which we will lurk." - _Noragami_ Ch 63


	8. Chapter 8

~Yato~

We ran for about five minutes until we came upon a site that I didn't except.

"Yukine?" I wondered, seeing him crouched on the floor in fear as a group of monster-looking creatures approached him. "Yukine! What the hell are you doin'?!" I demanded as I watched him try to scoot back occasionally.

He glanced towards my direction and shook his head. "I don't have time for this Yato, leave me alone!" he demanded.

Hiyori looked just as confused as I felt. "Why do you think he's not attacking?" she asked the obvious.

"I have no idea, Hiyori." I answered. Just then something seemed to awaken in Yukine as he immediately charged towards the creatures.

"Yukine!" Hiyori screamed uselessly. He grabbed the little girl standing in front of the creatures, no, phantoms it looked like, and ran with her far from them, holding her close as he launched 'white fury' upon them.

"Is this the first time he's attacked?" I wondered as Hiyori and I still kept our distance from the fight. His attack seemed to knock out quite a few of the phantoms, but still many remained standing. Yukine clearly saw this though as he compulsively launched attacks on them until they were all gone, except for the most dangerous one standing right next to him.

"Yukine!" I yelled. "That girl next to you, why haven't you killed her yet?!"

He glanced down at her and then at me again. "Because she can still be saved! She wasn't always a monster like the ones I just destroyed!"

I looked more closely at the girl and realized who it was. "Yukine, we both know that she died a few months ago. Don't tell me you don't remember that!?"

"Wait, what is going on here?" Hiyori asked. I could tell she was still trying to click all of the pieces together. A girl who died that Yukine seems to not recognize, monsters that are actually just phantoms…

"It's an illusion. Yukine somehow got trapped into this reality that distorts his memory and senses. See that girl next to him?" I pointed.

"Yeah. She looks sort of freaky though."

"Exactly. The wizard is tricking Yukine into thinking that girl is still alive. She died in a chariot accident a few months back. We both heard about it at some magic store we were taking shelter in that day. She can't be _saved_. She's not even _real_." I explained.

Hiyori nodded. "Okay I get it now, but that's so tragic. She seemed really young. I can imagine why Yukine wants to save her so badly."

"Well, he can't." I snapped, and then raised the volume of my voice so that Yukine could hear me. "She can't be saved Yukine, snap out of this!" I demanded, only attempting this once.

He shook his head. "No. She's right here next to me, she can't be dead. She will be if we don't help her though!" he pleaded.

I sighed, talking only to Hiyori again. "I tried playing this nice. Yukine is really gonna hate me for this but we have no choice if we ever want to get outta here." I walked towards the little girl coldly and the person I've been taking care of for years and took out my sword. "I'm sorry buddy." I mumbled, not being able to look him in the eyes as I pushed him to the side with enough force to knock him to the ground.

"What're you-" he stopped in mid sentence as he realized what I was about to do. "No don't do it! Yato, please, we have to save her! It's like you said, being in a guild is suppose to make us the good guys."

That made me hesitate. The little girl used this as an opportunity to strike me hard enough to where I lied down on the ground too.

She finally spoke up too. "My Mommy is coming. Your friend said he would wait with me. I only want him here, I don't trust you." she stated, her voice fluctuating between a little girl and a demon.

I thought about what Yukine said and wished I could stay true to my words. "I'm sorry." I apologized as I stabbed her right in the heart, causing her to evaporate in a manner of seconds. I gave a breath of relief, she really was a phantom. No real creature would just disappear like that.

"See Yukine? Totally fake." I told and he looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

"How could you? She needed saving, not murder." he stated.

"She was already dead!" I screamed, getting real tired of his act. I sighed and spoke quiter. "The dead don't come back to life, ever."

"Yato..." Hiyori said, reaching out for my hand and then pulling back. The wizard who I left Yukine to deal with before came out of the shadows.

"Very well done sir. If you didn't show up, this kid would've been a goner. In fact, if you didn't stab my leg I would've beat him before revealing my illusion attack."

"You still want to fight?" I asked, ready to beat him to the ground.

He laughed. "Nah, I'm good. He was fun to play with but I've gotten bored. Now you three should get out of here before I kick you out. I have no idea why you're here, but it's best if you guys head out. That kid, Yukine, seems like he needs much more experience before approaching someone as tough as me, or someone even stronger." he explained.

Yukine got up and started striding ahead of us quickly.

"Yukine!" Hiyori called out for him.

"Don't bother, he needs some space in order to calm down." I told her, and we began to follow him.

* * *

"For the record, I didn't live in a mansion. Well, I suppose you could call it a mansion. But not compared to the Heartfilia one." Hiyori laughed a little as we walked side-by-side on our way home, or to the guild, whatever was left of it. "And yes, we _did_ have a few servants. Only a few though-" she paused, seeing my starstruck face. "You okay there?" she asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"So cool." I whispered, still appearing in awe, just like how I felt.

"I guess, never really thought much of it until I had to do my own laundry." she joked.

"Hiyori Iki." I said to her, grabbing both shoulders. "It's always been my _dream_ to be famous. Having loads of money, people getting _paid_ to work for _me_. And all over the world people will be like, 'oh my, he's practically like a god!'." I giggled, falling into my own dream land.

"Will be? I guess I do recall you saying that you wanted to be god. So you expect this to happen then?" she inquired, amused by my 'fantasy'.

"Absolutely. And I'm so ready too. Just you wait Hiyori, you'll be glorifying me too."

She smiled, "Sounds like a plan Yato."

I stopped thinking about my future plans and looked at her with a serious face. "Wait, so then what happened to your house? How'd you end up with an apartment?" Before she could answer I quickly realized what I was doing. "Actually, it's okay, I don't want to introvigne like that."

"No no, it's fine." Hiyori replied. "I told you I'd explain all about how I used to live a pretty high class life. I guess I could start with explaining a little bit of background on my parents." Hiyori said. "I don't know exactly when they met, but I do know they were both young healers who shared the same dream.

* * *

~Hiyori's Mom~

" _You want to create healing potions too?!" I exclaimed, amazed that my boyfriend shared the same dream I've always had._

" _Absolutely! I think that magically enhanced healing potions would help dozens. If they were able to be consumed by anyone, not just wizards. That's the tricky part. Right now, it's too dangerous for people without millions of ethernanos to consume. So only highly skilled wizards can handle it. But I think there's a way to make it available for everyone." he said enthusiastically._

 _I tackled him into a hug and admitted that I loved him, and he said the same thing back._

* * *

 _We realized however, that in order to even get started on creating these healing potions, we needed to make some money. Both of us had simple jobs at small nursing offices, but that wouldn't get us anywhere, especially since we needed to practice with our healing magic more. So what did we decide to do? Join a wizardy guild of course._

 _For about a month we travelled around, touring dozens of guilds across fiore. A few of them stuck out, such as Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. But once we walked into Fairy Tail, well, that felt like home._

 _After entering the guild, we both looked into eachother's eyes. We both knew this was gonna be the place, where we'd both make some money, create some amazing healing potions, and most of all, start a wonderful family._

 _He took my hand. "You felt that too right?"_

 _I nodded. This place gave off a magical aura that only healers could identify, the value of life. This place treasured it, we could tell. Not many have died here, and it gave off the vibe that it valued family and money just as much as life. "This is the place where I want to be, spend the rest of my wizardry life here. With you, and maybe some more as well."_

 _He smiled, "My thoughts as well, this is gonna be it."_

* * *

~Yato~

"And sure enough it was." Hiyori commented. "They were accepted easily by the master, and for quite sometime they worked hard until they earned enough money to get going on their healing potions. It didn't take long until they succeeded and started making tons of money off of them. Hence why I lived in such a nice house, with a few servants." I still couldn't get over how she used to live that much of a luxurious lifestyle, that must of been amazing! But it was only because of her parents that she got to live like that, not because she did something as awesome.

"Anyways, after their potions took off, they still decided to be a part of Fairy Tail, because that's where they wanted to raise their family." it must be nice having a family like that, one founded on love and hope...

"Anyways, I was born, and then once I turned seven, I started my training to become a healer."

"But you didn't become one." I added in, confused by her story.

"I'll get to that Yato." she replied. "Like I was saying, I began my training as a healer and I spent a solid year making no progress."

* * *

~Hiyori~

 _After a few days of consideration, I decided that I had enough with healing magic. I just couldn't get it! My mom and dad were perfect at it, meanwhile, I couldn't even remove a simple scratch from somebody. I read some of my mom's magazines that explained all other kinds of magic, and I decided that today I was gonna ask to do some other form of magic. Because I definitely loved being a wizard, but I just couldn't heal someone to save my life! Or their life in that case._

 _I knocked on my parent's office._

" _Mom? Dad? Can I come in?" I asked._

" _Sure sweetie!" my dad commented. I slowly opened the door and stood in front of them. They both seemed to be sharing a desk as they completed paperwork._

" _What is it Hiyori?" my mom asked me. I almost ran out in fear, but decided to stay as I got right to the point._

" _May I please learn some other form of magic?" I pleaded quickly._

 _They both stared at me in silence for a few moments until my dad spoke up. "Why would you want to do that?"_

" _Because...I've been learning about other types of magic and they seem like so much fun! I've spent a year failing at healing magic, and I'm really sorry I just don't think it's for me." I said, holding back tears. I took a deep breath and continued on. "I've read about water magic, magic that allows for people to change into different outfits instantly-how cool is that?! And I've read about fire magic, card magic, demon magic, not sure what that one is, and celestial spirit magic, ice magic, snow magic, bubble magic, there's so many to choose from! I just really hate healing, and I'm sorry. You guys are amazing but I just can't do it!" I felt the tears coming back on but I couldn't stop them. They both came over and hugged me._

" _It's okay sweetie." my dad comforted. "We were just discussing that the other day actually. As much as we would love to see our little Hiyori grow up to be just like us, she's just too special to do that. She wants to go along her own path, and it's very hard to see you drift away from healing. But if being in Fairy Tail for over a decade has taught us anything, it's that we can't stop you from creating your own destiny."_

 _I sniffled. "Really? You would allow me to do that?"_

 _My mom stroked my hair. "Of course we would. But, if you don't mind, we'd like to pick out what other kind of magic you learn, so that you can grow up to be the best Iki possible."_

" _Sure thing Mom!" I cheered, eager to see what they'd pick out for me._

" _Awesome. Come back in an hour and we'll be ready for you." she replied, letting me go._

" _No problem!"_

* * *

 _The wait was an eternity. But finally I approached their office door once again and came right in without knocking._

" _Hiyori," my dad started. "you know that you're suppose to knock when coming in here."_

" _Sorry." I apologized. "It just got too hard waiting, I really want to know what kind of wizard I'm gonna be!" I explained eagerly._

 _They both chuckled a little. "Well lucky for you we did finally decide what we think is best for you." he flipped open a magazine on his desk and turned to the last page._

" _See this?" he asked, pointing to a picture of a celestial spirit key._

" _I'm gonna be a celestial wizard?!" I asked with excitement in my voice._

" _You happy with that?" my mom answered with another question._

" _Yes!" I cheered. "Those key things look so cool, and I'll have extra friends who will help me fight, it's gonna be great! When can I get my first key?" I rambled._

" _Whoa slow down there," my dad laughed. "We want to get you only the best of celestial keys, we were thinking you could have a theme of 'natural disaster' spirits. We found those to be some of the top keys available. They seem to be the strongest and they would protect you the best, keep you safest. They may take a little bit of time to get here though."_

" _Aw, okay." I pouted, they both stared at me in confusion. "Don't get me wrong, I am so excited for natural disaster theme-whatever that means-but I just don't like waiting for my keys to arrive."_

 _My dad patted my back. "We have much to go over, sweetie."_

* * *

~Yato~

"My first spirit I received was, as you already know, Igneous. Then soon after came Iniki, whom my parents named after our last name, then Tectas and Temblor, and then Cyclone." she explained.

"So you didn't get to name your own spirits?" I asked.

"No, but honestly, I probably would have given them dumb names since I was so young."

"Like 'explody' or somethin?" I asked jokingly, she laughed a little too.

"Exactly. Also, I instantly got hooked to celestial spirit magic." she grasped her keys on her side and smiled. "This is the magic I was fated to do." she frowned again though and continued on. "Now here's for the sad part, it took place a couple of years ago."

* * *

~Hiyori~

 _My parents were gone again for an extended amount of time during their mission. I didn't mind though, they did that all the time. I shuffled around with my keys, wondering if I should open any of their gates. "Well they don't really need to be here right now…" I mumbled to myself, and then covered my mouth. That was beginning to become a bad habit of mine, talking to myself out loud like that._

 _I decided to leave my house and head on over to the guild, hoping that maybe they would be back._

 _Of course, when I got there only a few wizards were present. Master, Mirajane, and Erza._

" _Hi Master." I greeted. He gave me a look of empathy and sat me down. Mirajane hung out awkwardly by the bar while Erza sat alone in the corner eating strawberry cake. "Is everything alright? The guild seems, different today."_

" _Hiyori, there's something you need to know and I want you to remember that you have everyone's support here. Everyone in the guild is here for you." he stated._

" _Here for what? Master what's going on?" I asked nervously, feeling more and more paranoid by the minute._

 _He looked down in sadness and shame. "Your parents had an honorable death fighting in their most recent mission. I'm so sorry." No. No, no, no._

" _That's not, there's no way, no Master they have to come back! They always do!" I whispered-yelled, seeing that my voice could barely produce a sound._

" _Not this time Hiyori, being a wizard is a very dangerous job."_

" _I don't care how dangerous it is! My parents value life so much, they're healers. They wouldn't just die on a job, they're way too smart and skilled for that!" I yelled a bit louder this time. No. No, no, no._

" _I'm so sorry Hiyori, they went on an S-Class job, but perhaps it should've been ranked higher." he stated, failing to make me feel any better._

" _I always go on jobs with them…" I mumbled. "Any job but an S-Class ranked one. I'm always by their side in battle, we make up a great three person team. 'The Iki Trio'. We can't be 'The Iki Trio' with one Iki." The least my parents could do was come and heal my broken heart and body. No. No, no, no._

* * *

~Yato~

"My parents left their entire house and belongs for me. But I was only able to stay in that house for a few hours until it hurt too much, so I called up my brother-"

"You have a brother?!" I blurted out.

"Yeah, he left our house and guild to pursue in his 'art career' around when I was seven. So I didn't get to know him too well, nor did I ever stay in contact with him. Anyways, I called him up and asked if he wanted anything he left at our house and told him about our parents. He of course already heard about them and decided that he didn't want anything and I could do whatever I pleased with the house." Damn, her siblings were nowhere _near_ close. They weren't even there for eachother when her parents _died_? "So I sold it, took the few things I wanted to keep, and bought my own apartment. I wanted to start fresh and try to move on from my parents, but I still remained in Fairy Tail because I knew that was the guild where they thought was the best for me.

"I did have a very close friend that I sometimes went out on jobs with," she began but then paused for a second. It looked like this was getting too hard on her.

"Hiyori, you don't have to-"

"No it's fine. Anyways, after she left, and she was all I had after my parents had recently died, I felt so alone. I don't know how I handled all of that demise, but somehow I kept going, feeling distant from everyone I knew. For the next few years until you guys arrived, I just tagged along with random teams and members from the guild. Going out on missions became something I dreaded instead of thing thing I lived for." she finished, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry I put you up to this, I'm a horrible person." I apologized, pissed off at myself for putting her through this.

She smiled as she wiped away a tear. "No, it's okay, really Yato. In fact, this actually felt so good, spilling all of this. I haven't described to anyone about my story. Thank you for listening to me, it feels so good to get that all out. I feel like I can move on a little bit more now." she sniffled yet still smiled.

I then realized why her story sounded so familiar and a wave of guilt washed over me. I felt sick to my stomach, absolutely awful. I couldn't even look her in the eyes. She didn't deserve this at all. None of this. I thought about grabbing her hand but I decided against it.

I instead returned her a smile. "No problem, any time you need someone to rant to, your wish will be heard loud and clear!" I cheered, causing her smile to stay on her face.

* * *

Finally we got to the guild but found it to be a disaster.

I thought back to what that guy warned us about.

"Dammit. This is the attack he was talking about." I spat.

Hiyori looked a little devastated but nodded. "You're right…" behind our guild approached a large, mobile guild belonging to the one and only Phantom Lord. Everyone in Fairy Tail was already outside standing along the beach and watched in horror as it came up to us through the waters outside the guild.

"How did they get past us?!" Hiyori screamed as she realized the situation we found ourselves in.

"I thought I heard something from a distance moving, guess there's multiple ways back to Fairy Tail." I added in. That wasn't a lie, I did in fact hear something that sounded along the lines of an earthquake (turns out it was an entire building moving on it's own), but I decided to ignore it because Hiyori seemed too into her story to interrupt…

"I never anticipated this." Erza stated as she was shaking in fear. "I never thought they'd go to such extremes to attack us."

Once again, I already knew this was coming and there was nothing I did to stop it. "Dammit!" I yelled again. Hiyori realized that she too knew this was coming and looked almost as flustered as me. I was ready to walk off in frustration but Hiyori stopped me.

"No. You're not walking away from this. You _will_ help us stop that thing." she ordered with a very serious face and tone. This girl wasn't joking around…

"But where's Yukine?" I asked, realizing that he didn't appear anywhere. She took her focus off me and looked around, not finding him either.

"I don't know...we need to find him though. We need to get all of the help we can." she stated, taking even more control.

"He wasn't that much ahead of us, so he shouldn't be too far. I don't know why he didn't come straight back here." I said.

She pondered for a minute. "Do you think he's at home?"

I shook my head. "Doubt it, he probably went somewhere to cool off some steam."

"He doesn't have time for that!" Hiyori complained.

"Hey, give him some-" I started but something way behind Hiyori caught my attention. To the left of the guild I could barely spot Yukine hidden in the trees, looking like he was talking to someone. I tried to step forward to get a closer look. Hiyori noticed my sudden change in focus and looked to the direction I was heading towards and followed.

"Yato, what're doing?" she asked obliviously.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't you see Yukine is over there? I can't tell who he's talking to though." I answered reluctantly. She squinted a little and then realized the situation.

"Why is he talking to someone right now? Can't he see what's happening over here? Shouldn't that be a little more important?" she rambled on.

"How should I know?" I snapped, and then I could make out who he was conversing with. "Oh shit." I mumbled. Of course she was here, of course she wanted to involve herself and try to sabotage my only friends.

"Two years she stayed away from him. Two years she kept out." I ranted, quickly approaching Yukine and Nora.

* * *

And here's chapter 8! Thank you guys for sticking around and reading/reviewing my story!

Also I haven't made it this far in a fanfic before so that's a plus!

I'm not sure if I'll be able to publish a chapter next week, so if not then I'll definitely strive for one the week after!

Again, thanks for reading everyone!

"There's faith and there's sleep. We need to pick one please because faith is to be awake and to be awake is for us to think and for us to think is to be alive." - _Car Radio_ by Twenty One Pilots


End file.
